


Blue Neighbourhood

by Thingssicant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy, Break Up, Coming Out, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingssicant/pseuds/Thingssicant
Summary: “Being gay... Do you think it’s wrong?” He asked. Louis let the silence stretch on far too long. He thought about all the times he had asked himself this question. All the times his dad's words answered it.“No.” he whispered.“How am I going to get to heaven?” Harry asked.“If you’re not going to heaven than no one is.”Harry turned around to face him. “So you’re okay if I’m-”“Yes.” Louis smiled, “You’re my best friend no matter who you are. Now get some sleep please.”  This was going to make it much harder to control his feelings.Or an Au based off Troye Sivan's Blue neighbourhood trilogy





	1. Wild

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a Journey! Thanks to Sarah and Lissa for letting me rattle on about this fic for what feels like years now! And thanks to Taylor and Mary for editing! And a very special thanks to[shanelleo](http://shanelleo.tumblr.com) for the art! You all are the very best!!

Louis was stood staring out the front window while his dad laughed at him.

“They may not even have kids, buddy, you’re getting yourself worked up for nothing,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

But Louis was determined. He needed for these new neighbours to have a kid so he could have a new best friend just like Stan had done. Stupid Stan and his luck. The coolest boy in school moved in right next door and now he barely had time for Louis! He barely even ate lunch with him anymore! But Louis would show him with his own new neighbour. He was so excited when he saw the moving truck that he’d sent his mum right over there to ask but he was too impatient to wait for her to ask and come back, which meant he was currently looking out the window trying to read their lips. It wasn’t working. 

When Jay came back, she smiled at Louis. “I’ve got good news for you!” Louis jumped up and down, already excited. “A boy my age?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Even better! A girl a year older than you and a boy who’s four,” she said and Louis groaned.

“How is that better! Girls stink! And I’m not playing with no baby!” he grumbled. Louis was six, he couldn’t be caught dead with a four-year-old! The whole school would make fun of him! “This sucks!” he cried, running up the stairs to his room to have a pout. Jay followed him with a small smile on her face.

“Come on, Boo, I’m sure you’ll just love both of them,” she said softly. 

Louis shook his head and crossed his arms. “I won’t! I don’t like them!” he promised.

“But you haven’t even met them!” she laughed. Louis looked at his mother with a frown.

“This is not a laughing matter! I can’t hang out with girls and babies! It would ruin my reputation!” he scoffed. 

Jay shook her head and went faux serious “You’re right! The horror of it all! How will you survive?”

“Exactly!” he nodded seriously, glad they were in agreement. It simply made her laugh more.

“Well you better get over that pretty quick, you have a play date with them tomorrow,” she smiled.

“But muuuuum!” Louis whined. 

“No buts, Boo! You better be nice tomorrow or you’ll be in trouble,” she said as she left the room. Louis sighed and went back to pouting. What were mums good for anyway.

*

“I swear, mum, I’m sick” Louis said, pulling his covers up to his chin.

“But you don’t have a temperature,” she said with a palm flat on his forehead.

“Yeah, but my throat hurts,” he frowned.

“I thought it was a bellyache you had.” She raised an eyebrow. Louis sighed and looked away from her. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with avoiding your play date with the neighbour, does it?” she asked.

“No,” Louis frowned, trying to keep a straight face.

“Come on, Boo. You’ll have lots of fun! I even made biscuits, and you can’t have those with a bellyache,” she smiled. Louis pushed his covers down slightly.

“What kind of biscuits?” he asked.

“Chocolate chip, your favourite.”

“Well, I guess I feel good enough to go if there’s biscuits,” he decided. No matter how embarrassing playing with them would be, he could never resist a biscuit. Anything was worth a biscuit.

Once his mum had sent him off with the plate of biscuits, he knocked on the neighbor's’ door, looking back at her nervously. His mum just smiled back at him in reassurance as a dark-haired woman with kind eyes opened the door.

“Oh, you must be Louis! I’m Anne, how lovely to meet you!” she smiled. Louis shook her hand, too nervous to reply. “Gemma’s outside. Harry should be out in a minute, and I’ll take these from you.” She took the plate from Louis’ hands and led the way outside. Louis followed her, his mum close behind. She showed him to the back garden, then left him to his own devices before returning to the kitchen with Jay to sit and chat.

Once he was outside, Louis saw a girl swinging on the small swing set in the garden. He nervously walked up and stood in front of her, just outside the arc of her swing, staring.

“You must be Louis,” she smiled and dug her feet into the dirt below her to stop swinging. “I’m Gemma.”

Louis looked at her awkwardly and nodded. She didn’t seem like the gross girls that boys at school told him about.

“Do you wanna play married or something?” he asked. 

She wrinkled her nose. “Ew! Why would I want to play that?” she demanded. “Why? Do you?” she asked through a sigh, pulling a face.

“Isn’t that what girls play?” Louis asked, confused.

“No!” Gemma laughed. “Have you never played with a girl before?”

“No.” He frowned, brushing the grass with his foot.

“Not even at school?” she pressed.

“I go to a boys-only school.”

“Oh. That’s boring.” She matched his frown.

“Gemma! Gemma! Gemma!” A small boy with wide green eyes yelled as he ran outside. Louis assumed he was the Harry his mum had told him about. Harry had something held tight in his hand and he stopped short when he saw Louis. Gemma laughed slightly.

“This is Harry. mum says he’s shy,” she stated matter-of-factly. “Come show me, Haz. What do ya got?” she asked, redirecting her attention to her brother.

Harry walked up to her and opened his hand, “Lost my toof!” he said. 

Gemma smiled. “That means you get Tooth Fairy money!” she said excitedly. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

“What?”

“When you lose your tooth, the Tooth Fairy comes and takes it and leaves money for you,” Gemma explained. 

Harry looked to Louis as if to make sure she wasn’t lying to him. Louis could only nod, uncharacteristically at loss for words. Harry ran inside yelling to his mum about this Tooth Fairy Gemma had told him about. Louis shook his head.

“So that’s your baby brother?” he asked. Gemma nodded as Harry ran back outside to rejoin them.

“Harry, this is Louis! He lives right there,” she said, pointing to Louis’ house. “And guess what? He likes to play married! Just like you!” she told him, smirking at Louis. Louis was about to protest when Harry cut in.

“Really?” he gasped, looking at Louis in complete awe. He grabbed his hand to drag him to the open spot in the yard “Let’s play!” he insisted.

“We can’t play! Boys can’t be married,” Louis protested.

“Yeah, they can!” Gemma said. Louis looked between them and shrugged. For some reason he couldn’t say no to Harry’s pleading gaze. 

“Let’s get married, then!” he said and Harry cheered.

*

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Jay smiled as she tucked Louis into bed later that night. “You barely wanted to leave.”

“I know! It was so fun! We played married!” Louis grinned at his mum.

“Oh! Do you have a little crush on Gemma?” his father asked.

“No, I married Harry and then we played family. Did you know boys can get married?” he asked excitedly. 

His father froze. 

“What are you on about? Boys can’t get married,” he argued.

“Why not?” Louis asked, confused. He’d had fun marrying Harry. More fun than when he played footie with the boys at school, even.

“Because it’s wrong. I don’t want you hanging around with that boy if you’re just going to be playing girly games. I don’t want him filling your head with ridiculous ideas.” 

“But–“

“No buts” his father cut in. “Go to bed. We’ll deal with this in the morning.” 

Jay followed him out frowning. 

*  
Louis ignored his father's wishes though, and after that day him and Harry were inseparable. They played almost everyday for years, doing almost everything together. And when Louis went to school he would run right off the bus to Harry’s house.

When Harry started school Louis showed him all the best places to play and told him who all the nicest teacher were.

Until one day where Louis’ 9 year old world fell apart

“What’s that?” he frowned looking out the window. Their was a moving truck and Harry’s furniture was being loaded into it. Jay frowned putting an arm around him 

“They’re moving” She said “I was just going to ask if you wanted to say goodbye”

“What? When did this happen?” He frowned “Harry can’t move! He’s my best friend!” He said already starting to tear up. Jay rubbed his back “Its okay, his Dad’s job got transferred so they have to move. But they’re keeping to house so they may come back..”

“Plus it could be better for you to play with kids your own age” Louis’ father said

“I don’t want to! I only want to play with harry! This sucks!” He cried

“Come on Louis! Stop acting like a baby” His dad said. Louis huffed and walked to the door going outside to see Harry. 

Harry was on his front step pouting while his mum tried to comfort him. When he saw Louis he ran up and hugged him “I don’t want to go away!” he cried “How can we be best friends forvever if i’m gone!”

“I don’t know” louis frowned hugging him back “We can visit maybe! And.. and.. Talk on the phone everyday! And when we’re grown ups we’ll live together and they can deal with it!” 

“Promise?” Harry asked 

“Promise” Louis smiled.

*

9 Years later

“What kind of people move in this early in the morning!” Louis huffed as he sat at the breakfast table. He stole the cereal from one of his sisters and poured some for himself when his mum handed him a bowl. 

“Normal people Boo. It’s 10 in the morning. Not very early,” she laughed. Louis groaned digging into his cereal.

“I, for one, am happy they’re moving in,” Lottie blushed. “I’m going to help them after breakfast.”

“Only because you have a crush on the boy!” Fizzy teased.

“Do not!” Lottie huffed but she gave herself away by blushing even more.

“That’s actually a nice idea Lottie, Anne could use some help. You should go help too Louis, it’s a nice gesture.”

“Wait you already met her?” Louis asked “Has the whole family gone over without me already? Thanks a lot you guys.” 

“No we didn’t, Lottie just spied out the window” Fizzy giggled. Lottie shoved her and Jay glared at them causing them both to stop. 

“I only know because they used to live here. You and her son were practically attached at the hip,” she laughed.

“Wait. Harry moved back next door?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, I figured you knew! Aren’t you Facebook friends or whatever?”

“Yeah but he’s never on and I never talk to him!” 

“Well you can now!” Jay smiled. “Now go over and help them,” she said, practically pushing Louis from his chair to the door. Lottie followed easily. 

“And take this,” Jay said, handing them a tray of Biscuits. Louis sighed but stole one off the tray as he left. 

He paled when he saw Harry lifting a box from the truck. He was not the Harry he remembered. Or even the Harry he knew on Facebook. This Harry was grown up and… no Louis should definitely not be looking at his lips. He walked up to Harry with Lottie following close behind, almost a shade of tomato red at this point. 

“Need some help?” Louis asked. Harry looked at him then his eyes going wide. “Loui-” he was about to say, but was cut off as he tripped and tumbled forward, dropping all the boxes he was carrying. Louis jumped forward to try and catch him but realized he was useless with the tray of cookies in his arms. He ended up falling on top of Harry, with cookies and and a few boxes surrounding them. They both went silent for a moment then burst out laughing.

“Just as clumsy as I remember you!” Louis laughed trying to get up.

“You’re not any better!” Harry tried to say sternly but ended up just laughing harder.

“Whatever.” Louis smiled, “Do you need some help? Mum told us to offer...” 

“So you didn’t just come here to make me drop everything?”

“I mean of course that was the goal all along but I couldn’t just say it.”

Harry beamed at him, “You haven’t changed much ether.” 

Louis smiled back at him then shook his head. “Okay, enough with the sappiness. We’ve got a lot of work to do,” he said, finally getting up.

“And a lot of catching up to do,” Harry added as he got up.

“Yeah that too.”

*

“So you’re on the footie team and in musical theatre?” Harry asked. “That’s a lot! You must be popular.”

“Not really.” Louis laughed. He moved so he could rest his head on Harry’s bed from the chair he was sitting in. He had helped them unpack all day and when they finally finished, Anne ordered pizza for everyone. Harry and Louis snuck their slices upstairs to Harry’s room, much to Lottie's dismay. Her crush became very apparent to everyone throughout the day but how could Louis blame her? Harry was so easy to get along with. Everyone loved him.

“How could you not be! Those are like the most popular clubs!” Harry said, looking affronted.

“Tell that to the kids at school.”

“Are they mean?” Harry asked biting his lip. “I heard there are a lot of bullies there.. I’m kinda nervous to go.”

“They’re not that bad. Just depends how you act I guess. But you’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“I just do. You’re really easy to get along with... And the girls are going to be all over your hair,” Louis said, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

Harry made a weird face. “Yeah I guess,” he mumbled. They both went quiet.

“Just don’t worry about it. You have me no matter what, so there’s nothing to worry about,” Louis said quietly.

“Yeah okay.” Harry replied

*

Louis loved spending time with Harry, but he wasn’t sure it was just a friendship to him anymore. He was starting to have feelings for the boy, but with him being around so much, Louis didn’t have any time to sort it out in his head. It also didn’t help that his dad was already against their friendship, never mind the possibility of it being anything more.

Louis woke up that morning with Harry half on top of him. Jay had come in the room and opened the curtains on them.

“Come on boys, time to get up,” She said. Jay was used to finding Harry there at this point. “We’re going to the beach today, so get ready.” She said, leaving the room. 

Harry grumbled, turning his face into Louis’ pillow. He was never a morning person “Come on. It’ll be fun.” Louis said, trying to get him up.

“Nooo,” Harry frowned, “It’s the weekend, I’m to sleepy to do anything.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t stay up till 2am to sneak into my room then,” Louis laughed.

“Would you rather me just stay home?” Harry asked, lifting his head up. His hair was messy and all over the place. Louis paused and shook his head tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear.

“No.” 

“Exactly.” Harry said, finally getting out of bed. He walked over to Louis’ drawer stealing a pair of swim trunks and tossing another pair to Louis, “Now let’s go get breakfast before the girls steal it all.” Harry said, going to the bathroom to change. 

“He was over here again last night?” Louis’ dad asked, walking into Louis’ room.

“Yeah, mum doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.” 

“Don’t you have any other friends?” His dad asked.

“Yeah I do, but why does it matter?” Louis asked, looking at him funny.

“I don’t know. Just seems like you spend all your time with Harry.”

“Well yeah, he’s my best friend.”

“But don’t you think you’re getting a little old to be spending so much time with him?”

“We’re leaving in 10 minutes! Both of you go get ready!” Jay sighed, walking out of the room to go help the twins.

“We’ll talk later.” Louis’ dad said, leaving the room.

*

Louis was embarrassed. They had gotten to the beach a few hours ago with Harry’s family and his dad was already piss drunk. Anne looked awkward as she spoke to him and Jay couldn’t intervene as she was so busy with the girls, so Louis was stuck on the beach trying to make everything less awkward. He had barely been paying attention to what his dad was saying at this point, just trying to keep him away from the rest of the beer.

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry asked suddenly, catching Louis’ attention

“It’s just not right! It’s not what God wants!”

“But what do they have anything to do with you!” Harry asked, pointing to the two boys kissing on the beach. Louis had never seen him get so angry.

“It’s disgusting! I shouldn’t have to watch their sins!”

“Dad, let it go.” Louis sighed.

“No! Because he's going to teach you that it's okay when it's not! It’s not okay! Not okay at all!” Louis’ dad rambled, “Why are you defending them anyway? Are you one of them?” Harry froze.

“Do you want to go to heaven son? ‘Cause if you do, you better not follow them.” He huffed then he drunkenly stormed off. 

“I’ll go after him,” Louis said, walking away. Harry watched him go with a frown on his face. He hoped louis didn’t actually believe his father.

*

Louis smiled when he felt Harry climb into bed again with him that night. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around him. They both stayed silent, Louis trying to fall back asleep and Harry staring out the window.

“Do you think it’s wrong?” Harry whispered.

“Mm- What?” Louis mumbled.

“Being gay... Do you think it’s wrong?” He asked. Louis let the silence stretch on far to long. He thought about all the times he had asked himself this question. All the times his dad's words answered it.

“No.” he whispered.

“How am I going to get to heaven?” Harry asked. 

“If you’re not going to heaven than no one is.” 

Harry turned around to face him. “So you’re okay if I’m-”

“Yes.” Louis smiled, “You’re my best friend no matter who you are. Now get some sleep please.” This was going to make it much harder to control his feelings.

And it did get harder. With Harry out to him now, he seemed even more comfortable to be touchy with Louis. It felt like Louis was telling himself no on a daily basis. His dad’s words always ringing in his head as he cuddled with Harry, or even just hung out with him at school. At this point he knew he would break. He just didn’t know when.

*

Louis looked over at Harry as they were laying in bed together. Harry had snuck into his room yet again to sleep over and was currently just looking at Louis silently. Everyone in the house was fast asleep and the only noise Louis could hear was Harry’s breathing and the sound of crashing waves in the distance. He smiled at the boy and tucked a curl behind his ear.“Couldn’t sleep ether?” he asked.

“No.” Harry sighed, and then, silence. Harry looked beautiful in the moonlight Louis thought. He tried to keep these thoughts out of his mind but it was getting harder with every day.

Butterflies, Louis had complete butterflies for this boy and he couldn’t do anything about it. Lost in the moment, he moved closer to Harry. Close enough to kiss him if he wanted it. Harry looked down at his lips then back up at his eyes. Louis shook himself out of his trance and moved back. He needed to get out. Needed more space between him and Harry to get rid of these feelings.

“Why don’t we go on an adventure?” he asked, sitting up in bed. 

“Okay.” Harry said, already starting to climb back out of Louis’ window. 

“It’s like the whole town's asleep.” Harry said, running to keep up with Louis, He still had a tight grip on his hand. Louis smiled back at him. “Sshh or you’ll wake them up,” he whispered. Harry nodded and put a hand over his mouth. 

Louis lead them both to the beach and stopped at the water's edge.

“Here?” Harry asked “But we’re going to get wet!” he laughed. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Louis asked. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away, moving to do the same with his shorts. It took Harry a moment of staring to finally come out of his trance and follow suit. What he didn’t notice was Louis staring right back. 

“Race you in?” Louis asked giving only a second before he ran into the water. It was what he needed. Cold water to clear his head, all his thoughts floating away with the waves. Once he was deep enough, he dove in, fully releasing every thought of harry. He had never gone swimming at night before. The water was black and the only thing lighting the surface was the moon and the stars. 

When he made it back to the surface everything came rushing back, especially when Harry resurfaced so close to him he could feel his breath. They stayed there trying to catch their breath with the water up to their shoulders. All Louis wanted to do was kiss him.

“The- the moon,” Louis stuttered, “it’s beautiful tonight...” And it's making your eyes glow bright as ever he thought to himself. 

Harry nodded. “And the stars,” he said, not looking away from Louis, “... brilliant.” Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward slowly and kissed the boy. He pulled away, thinking he’d catch Harry’s wide eyed expression but instead all he got was Harry’s closed eyes and him leaning back in. And that was it really. He was kissing Harry and Harry was kissing him right back. Who knew his first kiss with the boy would be in the most romantic way possible. In the calm water under the stars.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Harry whispered once they pulled away. Louis smiled at him and thumbed at his cheek. “As long as I have?” He asked. 

A noise came from the beach causing Louis to back away from Harry immediately and ducked under the water. Harry frowned and looked at the beach not seeing anything. 

Louis came up and looked around frantically. 

“No one's there Lou,” Harry whispered. “Maybe we should just go.”

“No... Haz...” Louis said, grabbing his arm, “I want this! I really do! But you know how my dad is” He sighed. “We just have to keep it between us... Are you okay with that?”

Harry bit his lip, thinking about it for a moment. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.” 

Louis let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the boy. “I do think we should go though, it’s getting really late.”

“Yeah. Can I still stay at your place tonight?”

“Yes of course, always.”

*  
The walk back to Louis’ place was silent. They were able to walk back hand in hand as nobody was around. They snuck back into Louis window and got comfy in his bed

“So what are we? Officially?” Harry asked once they were both back in Louis’ bed that night.

“Boyfriends?” Louis asked. “Is that what you want?

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yeah. But it has to stay just between us.” Louis whispered, kissing his forehead.

“Can I at least tell my mum?” Harry asked.

“Maybe not... She could tell my mum, who could tell my dad. It would be a mess... Just keep it between us for now.” 

“Okay.” Harry sighed.

Louis pulled the covers over both of them making sure Harry was warm enough

“I’m really happy thought.. Even if it has to be secret” Louis smiled

“Me too” Harry said looking up at him 

“We should get some sleep thought”

“Yeah I guess”

 

*

 

It was hard to control himself after that. Now that he had accepted his feelings and let himself go, he could barely keep away from Harry. School was by far the hardest, as he only got to see him during his lunch hour, but they were lucky enough that they didn’t live near many other people and on their walk home it was just the two of them. It was helpful though, that Anne loved when Louis was over, since he could go there after school and on weekends as much as he liked.

Louis came in the door to his house and dropped his football stuff on the ground. “I’m going to Harry’s!” He yelled into the house, already turning around. 

“Wait!” His dad said coming up to the door, “What about dinner?”

“I’m going to eat there.” 

“No. You’ve had dinner there three times this week alone. You can’t keep eating all of Anne’s food. It’s disrespectful.”

“But she’s the one inviting me,” Louis said.

“Your mother made a lovely dinner. Stay for an hour at least before running off.” His dad said sternly. Louis sighed, he knew there was no fighting with his dad. He pulled his shoes off and followed him to the table. His mum put a plate in front of him and everyone started digging in.

“So what do you do with Harry when you hang out?” His dad asked.

“Ugh,” Louis froze mid-bite. He definitely wasn't going to tell him what they really did in their free time lately, “Just hang out, you know, kick a ball around... Play FIFA” 

“Doesn’t that get boring? You’re over there all the time.”

“No... he’s my best friend.” 

“Yeah, but still, don’t you two have girlfriends wanting to hang out with you or something?” His dad asked. Louis almost spit out his food but passed it off as a cough.

“Uhh nope... No one I’m really interested in.”

“There has to be someone! Tell us what cute girl you have a crush on! How about that Hannah girl from down the street, you used to hang around her all the time.”

“Troy, lay off him! It’s nice he has such a good friend.” Jay frowned. 

“Not if this friend takes up all of his time! How will he find a wife if he’s too busy with Harry all the time! What are they going to do, live together and just ‘hang out’ for the rest of their lives?!” His dad scoffed. Preferably. Louis thought to himself, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“No! But he doesn’t need to be looking for a wife right now! He’s got loads of time!” Jay yelled. 

“We talked about this! What happened to you being on my side with this!” Troy yelled back.

Louis looked at him mum in shock, “Wait... you two talked about this before?” 

“We’re just worried about you honey...” Jay said, putting her hand on Louis’. Louis pulled his hand away immediately. “No.” He said standing up, “Is that what tonight is? Shit on Louis night? And right in front of the girls too!” he snapped looking at all his sisters, who looked horrified. “I’m going to visit my FRIEND Harry. Someone who won’t harass me about my relationship status!” He said storming out of the house 

Louis came into Harry’s room and slammed the door behind him. Harry put his book down to look at Louis.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I think my parents are starting to catch onto us... Shit.” Louis mumbled. Harry stood up and pulled Louis into his arms.

“Is that so bad?” He asked.

“Yeah! When they’re pressuring me to get a girlfriend and telling me I can’t just hang out with you for the rest of my life.”

“But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if we-”

“No! You know how my dad is Harry. It would be awful,” Louis said. Harry pulled away from him.

“Then what are we going to do for the rest of our lives? Stay in the closet? That’s not what I want! I don’t get why you can’t just tell them!”

“Sorry it’s not as easy for me to come out as it would be for you! Just because you know your family would be okay with it doesn’t mean everyone will! What happens when I tell them and I get kicked out?”

Harry didn’t respond.

“Exactly!” Louis said. He shook his head and rubbed his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. This isn’t a fight between us okay? Let’s not make it that,” he said, pulling Harry back into a hug,“I just can’t tell them now. But we’ll figure something out. We always do.”

When he got home later that night his dad was sitting on the porch having a beer. Louis went to walk past him to enter the house but his dad grabbed his arm. “What?” Louis sighed kicking at all the empty bottles on the ground. 

“Your mother and I want what's best for you.” He said. 

“Yeah, and?”

“I don’t want you hanging out with Harry so much anymore.”

Louis yanked his arm out of his dad’s grip, “Why not?”

“Because you need to be focusing on other things!” His dad yelled.

“What, like getting a girlfriend?” Louis scoffed.

“Yes, that and what you’re going to do for work once you graduate.”

“But mostly the girlfriend thing, right? That’s all you really care about, right?”

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Troy yelled. “We just think it’ll be good for you! It’s weird you haven’t had one yet.”

“You’re drunk dad. Leave me alone.”

“No.” He yelled grabbing Louis’ arm again and pulling him close, “I am your father, and while you are under this roof, you are going to listen to me. And if say that you’re not going to be hanging out with Harry as much, then you’re not. Now get to bed. You have school in the morning.” 

“Whatever.” Louis breathed out, storming inside.

*

“So I was thinking of ways we could get ourselves out,” Harry said one morning. He was laying on Louis’ bed while Louis did homework at his desk. 

“Getting out?” Louis asked confused.

“Well yeah, I thought about what you said and you’re right, people here are not as accepting as they are other places. So we need to find a way to get out.”

“Seems reasonable,” Louis said.

“So I was thinking of starting a Youtube channel.”

“A Youtube channel?” Louis laughed, “Isn’t it really hard to get famous on there?”

“Yeah but at least it’s something,” Harry said. He moved up to Louis’ desk and closed his laptop.

“And imagine, If I got famous I could support us both and fly us as far away from here as possible,” he said, climbing onto Louis’ lap. Louis smiled and held his hip.

“Yeah?” He breathed, moving to kiss harry gently, “and where would we go?”

Harry shrugged, kissing him back, “I don’t know... I see swimming pools and living rooms and airplanes… a little house on The Hills.”

“Sounds nice,” Louis mumbled, moving to pull off Harry’s shirt as he kissed him.

“But your dad?” Harry asked, pulling at Louis’ shirt as well.

“Outside. Probably already drunk. Won’t know.” 

“Good.”

*

 

“Harry,” Louis groaned. He was waiting for Harry to finish up whatever he was doing on his computer. Some Youtube thing, he figured. He was all into that now.

“Just let me finish Lou,” Harry laughed, “I’m almost done.”

“But I’m having a life crisis,” Louis whined.

Harry turned to face him and raised a brow, “And what would that be?”

“I’m graduating in a few weeks and I don’t know what I want to do with my life.”

“You don’t know at all?”

“Well I know I want to spend it with you,” he laughed, “but how will I support us?” 

“I thought I was going to support us, with Youtube”

“Yeah, but I need to do something too” Louis said. He still didn’t really believe in this whole Youtube thing but he didn’t really want to tell Harry that.

“Well, what do you like?”

“Besides you? Footie and musical theatre.”

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed “Well, what about those things do you like?”

“Why I like you? Hmm... Can’t really say. You’re so weird I don’t even know how it happened.”

“Stop!” Harry laughed, throwing a pillow at his face, “I’m trying to be serious with you.”

“Fine, well I love footie cause it’s fun, but I don’t think i’m good enough to go pro and I definitely don’t want to be a gym teacher” He said making a face.

“And musical theatre... I love performing... And singing... But I don’t think I’m good enough to do that professionally either.”

“What about songwriting?” 

“Songwriting?”

“Yeah.. you’re really good at English so you could probably use that for lyrics, you have the musical theatre background and know enough about notes and songs and things. I think you’d be really good at it.”

*

“Can I talk to you?” Louis asked, coming onto the porch where his dad was sitting. And drinking. Typical.

“Yeah sure.” His dad said before belching loudly. Louis made a face and sat beside him.

“So remember when you said I needed to focus on what I wanted to do after school?” 

“And I told you to stay away from Harry. And get a girlfriend” He mumbled “But who cares? Why listen to your father anyway. He only knows what's best.”

“Dad I’m being serious. I was talking to H- some friends at school. I know what I want to do.”

“And what is that?”

“I want to be a songwriter.” Louis smiled.

His father turned to look at him holding a straight face then he burst out laughing, “Are you joking? Please tell me you’re joking!” He laughed. “Oh man, how much have I had to drink! A songwriter!” He laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m being serious.” Louis frowned. His dad shook his head.

“When I told you to start looking for a job I meant to look for a real job,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“Like coming to work with me. Or something the local university offers.”

“But what if I want to do something somewhere else?”

“Why would you want to go somewhere else?” His dad asked confused. 

“For something different,” Louis sighed “I don’t like it here.”

“Well here’s a reality check for you son, no matter where you go, it won’t be any different,” He said seriously. “This is how it is and if you don't like it? Tough. Now hand me another beer. I need something to clear all this crap you’re spewing.”

*

“I told you I’m fine, Hazza,” Louis sighed as Harry helped him into his house. He had an arm around Louis to help him walk, which Louis was heavily leaning into for support. He would never admit that though.

“You’re not, Louis! You look horrible! Who did this to you! Why won’t you tell me!”

“What the Hell is going on out he- woah.. You get in a scrap kid?” Louis’ dad asked as he walked into the room. 

“More like 5 guys came and beat him up.” Harry frowned. He had helped Louis sit at the kitchen table and was running around grabbing him ice and cloths to clean up his face. Louis didn’t have to look at himself to know it was bad.

“And you didn’t even fight back?” His dad asked. 

“He tried! But how could he! Now help me get him fixed up!” Harry sighed.

Louis’ dad grabbed his chin, turning his face to look at all the damage.

“They got his ribs too I think,” Harry said, coming up with a few ice packs.

Louis’ father stood up and ruffled Louis’ hair, “He's a champ, he’ll be fine.” 

“He’s not fine! He just got bullied at school! And you don’t even care!” Harry yelled. 

Louis winced. “Harry, I’m fine okay? Don’t make such a big deal about it.”

“Yeah exactly Harry. Why don’t you run along home. He’s fine, even said so himself. Why would he be bullied anyway?” Louis’ dad said, taking all the first aid supplies from him. Both boys went silent and looked at each other. Louis shook his head no but Harry was already fuming.

“Because they thought he was gay! And they thought that was a decent reason to beat him up! They’re sick!”

Louis’ dad froze. “They think he’s what?” 

Harry smirked slightly and looked straight at him.

“Gay.”

“Why the hell would they think that? I told you Louis! It’s weird enough that you don’t have a girlfriend but now you spend so much time with this kid they think you’re gay! We’re going to have to have a talk when your mother gets home.” 

“Is that all you care about? Not that your son is hurt?” Harry asked flabbergasted.

“Go home kid. Louis won’t be seeing you as much anymore,” he began pushing Harry out the door. Harry looked over at Louis for backup but not wanting to get in trouble, he didn’t say anything. 

His dad slammed the door shut and walked to the fridge. “I need a beer,” he sighed. “We’ll talk when your mum gets home.” he said, leaving the room. Louis nodded and took the first aid supplies to his room to fix himself up. 

He was laying in bed with ice on his face and stomach when his parents came into the room. He looked over when his mum pulled a chair up beside the bed. His father stood behind her.

“We need to talk Boo,” She sighed. “What happened today? You look awful” She frowned, touching his bruised cheek gently. 

“I was just leaving from practice, going to meet Harry, when suddenly all of these guys came out of nowhere...” He frowned, “I didn’t stand a chance.”

“And they only did it cause they thought he was gay!” His dad added. Jay frowned looking between them.

“Are you honey?” She asked. She seemed so sweet about it, Louis almost told her. But he knew better. 

“No! Why would you think that?” 

“Just the way you and Harry act, you’re always with him, you’ve shown no interest in girls. It just seemed like something could be going on. And if there was you could tell us.” Jay sighed.

“Well, there's nothing going on between us.” It hurt to say.

“Well good. But we still need to figure out the problem, we can’t have people at your school thinking you're gay.” his dad said.

“I know a few co-workers with daughters around your age, I’m sure I could set you up with one of them.” Jay smiled.

“But I don’t want to go on dates,” Louis frowned “I’m trying to focus on school, and getting into university.” 

“I know. But going on a few dates won’t hurt.” Jay said.

“Plus it’ll get rid of this problem really quick,” his dad said. “We just want what's best for you.” 

Louis sighed, “I'll think about it.”

“Alright Lou,” Jay said, “now get some sleep.” She left the room with his dad. Louis let out a long breath once they left. He would have to figure this out somehow with Harry.

He gasped slightly and looked up when his dad walked back in.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I picked up some pamphlets for the university that's not far from here, You might want to look at them.”

“I told you dad... I’m not sure I want to stay here.”

“And I told you it’s going to be no different anywhere else. Just look at them okay? Plus, I hear the girls there are amazing, you’d have no issue finding someone you’re interested in,” He laughed. “Anyway. Have a good sleep.” He said, leaving the room again. Louis rolled his eyes throwing the pamphlets on the floor. Fat chance he would find anyone as good as Harry. Nothing would top what he had.

*

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand the second they were away from the crowd of high schoolers. “I missed you so much today,” he smiled. “How was your day?”

“You were with me between every period and lunch,” Harry laughed.

“Yeah but that’s not enough,” Louis fake whined. Harry giggled “Oh yeah, I have the funniest thing to tell you. You know Eleanor? She came up to me today in the hall.”

“And how did that go?”

“Well, she asked me about you and wanted your phone number,” Harry said, laughing. “Made my day.”

“Well, of course she wanted my number,” Louis joked. “Have you seen me?”

Harry giggled and bit his lip. “I’ve seen plenty,” he said coquettishly before Louis pushed him up against the fence and kissed him in broad daylight. When he pulled away Harry was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Someone could see,” he whispered.

“Nobody’s around,” Louis promised, causing Harry to smile and kiss him again. 

“You drive me wild,” Harry whispered. 

Louis shook his head “What, are you a poet now?” He moved to let Harry away from the fence. Harry smirked and started walking dramatically.

“You make my heart shake—”

“I’m going to break up with you.”

“Bend and break—”

“Here we go.”

“But I can’t turn away and it’s driving me wild,” Harry smirked, then he was pushing Louis up against the outer wall of one of the houses lining the pavement. “You’re driving me wild,” he breathed against his lips before he kissed him again. 

They both jumped away from each other when they heard a loud “Hey!” Louis looked around frantically trying to make sure someone hadn’t seen them. When he realized it had come from another street, he was able to start breathing again. He put his arm around a now-pouting Harry and kept walking. Harry stayed silent for a while. Louis knew the fact that they had to hide hurt Harry and he hated it. But he also knew they had no other choice.

“At least my family is gone all weekend. We’ll have the whole house to ourselves,” Louis said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Still too far away,” Harry grumbled. Louis sighed and was about to say something when Harry cut him off.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked.

“What?”

“A blue neighbourhood.”

Louis’ brow furrowed in confusion. “A what?”

“A blue neighbourhood,” Harry huffed. “It’s like… no one is actually happy. Everyone just seems to be… existing.” 

“Why do you think that?” Louis asked.

“I just feel like everyone is scared you know? Just like us,” he pointed out as he dropped Louis’ hand when they started walking up their street. “I’ll see you later okay? Keep your window open,” Harry called behind him as he walked up the steps to his house under Louis’ gaze. 

He wished he could give Harry something better.

 

*

 

“I’ve done something bad,” Harry whispered as they walked up to his house “I didn’t want to tell you but I’m scared mum will say something.”

“What?” Louis asked as they walked in the door.

“I told my mum about us, it just kinda slipped out when I was telling her about my Youtube and this possible singing thing on it and then she asked why I started and I told her and now she knows and I’m so sorry!” He sighed as they got into his room. 

Louis froze then threw his backpack on Harry’s floor. “I cannot believe you!” 

“Don’t yell Lou,” Harry frowned.

“Why does it matter? You’ll tell your mum whatever I say anyway!” 

“I won’t! It was one thing!”

“You outed me to your mum! That’s one pretty big thing!” Louis huffed. He sat down on Harry’s bed and put his face in his hands. He needed to figure something out and quick. He figured Anne had already told his mum and it wouldn’t be much longer before his dad found out. He didn’t know what he would do when that happened.

“But I didn’t mean to,” Harry sighed. He sat beside Louis leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder “I was coming out to mum and it just came out.” 

Louis pushed him away. “And how does that just come out?! I told you we needed to keep quiet about this!”

“What’s so bad about me telling my mum! I trust her.” 

“What if she tells my mum! Then my mum tells my dad! And you know how my dad is about this stuff!”

“I didn’t think about that! She promised she wouldn’t tell!”

“So did you.” Louis said getting off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Harry said standing up to follow him.

“Home. I have to figure this out.” He said grabbing his bag.

Harry grabbed his arm, “No Lou please stay.. We can figure this out together.” 

Louis looked down at the grip on his arm reminding him to much of his dad in that moment. “Don’t touch me! I’m going home,” he yelled, pulling his arm away. He regretted it slightly when he saw the look on Harry’s face but the anger and fear were too much. He had to go. 

*

“You’re gay with him, aren’t you?” Louis’ father yelled.

“What are you on about now?” Louis asked. He had walked to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich to find his dad sitting at the table finishing up the last of a wine bottle.

“You’re gay with Harry right? You do the butt stuff together.” His dad slurred tossing the bottle on the floor. Louis winced as it smashed and went to grab the broom to clean it up. He started sweeping up the glass, ignoring his father.

“See! You know I’m right! You have nothing to say!” He said. Louis continued to ignore him as he tossed the glass into the garbage.

“I can’t have a gay son!” His father yelled, standing up.

“I’m not gay!” Louis yelled back. “Get your drunk ass away from me!” he screamed as he stormed off to his room.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” His father yelled, chasing after him. Louis sighed and slammed his bedroom door. That would usually stop him but this time it was thrust open. “You are done with him you hear me?” His father yelled.

Louis’ eyes widened as his dad gripped his shirt. He had never gotten physical before.

“I- I’m not,” Louis tried to say but his father shook his head and shoved him down on the bed.

“You bring him back here one more time and I’ll kill both of you!” He screamed. This is when Louis noticed Harry's wide eyes from the crack in his closet door.

“Okay- I won’t. he’ll never come back” Louis mumbled out. He couldn’t fight his dad anymore. He had to get him out and keep Harry safe.

“That’s right! I’m the boss around here!” He said then he stumbled out of the room. Louis got out and closed the door and Harry was out in seconds.

“I came to say sorry! I didn’t know it was this bad! Are you hurt? Do you want me to call the police? We have to run away! Why don’t we get our stuff now okay? It’ll work trust me! I’ll help you pack.”

“Go home Harry.” Louis whispered so his dad wouldn’t hear.

“What-“

“I said go home Harry. I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“But-“

“I forgive you! Now just leave!” Louis whispered loudly. Harry jumped and Louis wanted to kick himself for frightening him. Harry moved to the window slowly looking almost like a kicked puppy.

“I’m telling my mum.” Harry whispered once he was about to climb out the window.

“Tell her and I’ll never speak to you again,” Louis said, staring coldly at him. He had no idea where this was coming from but he was scared. He needed Harry to be safe. Harry shook his head and climbed out the window. Louis could hear him crying before he got into his front door.

*

Louis was about to fall asleep when he felt a big lump fall on top of him.

“Hi, Harry,” he whispered as his arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. “Let’s just sleep, okay? I don’t want to talk.” 

Harry shook his head, settling into a seated position. “We need to, Lou. You know we do.” He frowned. 

“Why can’t we talk in the morning? I was about to fall asleep,” Louis sighed.

“But this is important.”

“It is…”

“Then let’s talk about it now!”

“Fine,” Louis sighed. He sat up and leaned against his bedframe before he pulled Harry onto his lap. “You look beautiful,” he whispered rubbing Harry’s back, trying to ease some of the tension there. 

Harry blushed slightly as he bit his lip shyly. “You say that everyday.” He smiled.

“Yeah, but I forgot earlier. Had to make up for it.” Louis smiled back. At the mention of earlier, Harry tensed up again. They sat silently for a few moments a Louis rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s back trying to calm him. After awhile he finally spoke.

“What if we run away?” Harry said. It was so quiet that Louis almost missed it.

“What?” he asked, his hand abruptly stopping its movements.

“What if we left today?” Harry asked. 

Louis shook his head. “That’s not safe, Harry,” he argued.

“What if we said goodbye to safe and sound?” Harry retorted and Louis barely held in a groan.

“Come on, Harry, let’s be realistic. We can’t just run away. And even if we tried, you know our parents would find us, like, instantly.”

“What if we’re hard to find?” Harry asked, a challenge glinting in his eye, and Louis would have screamed if he didn’t have to worry about waking his parents.

“You’re losing your mind, Harry.”

“What if we lost our minds,” Harry said, one eyebrow raised, as he started giggling to himself. Louis rolled his eyes, but he was happy to hear Harry’s laugh again.

“I think you’ve already lost yours, honestly,” he joked, causing Harry to roll his eyes. 

“But seriously, Louis. I love you. You’re it for me and I’m going to do anything to keep us together. Just please don’t give up on me,” Harry begged, his eyeroll having turned into something more sombre.

“I would never,” Louis whispered, one hand coming up to stroke Harry’s cheek. He shook his head at the thoughts running through his mind.

“What?” Harry asked.

“It’s just, you’re way too young to be dealing with all of this.” He frowned.

“My youth is yours,” Harry promised, trying to lighten the mood.

“Shh,” Louis whispered. “You’ll wake my parents.”

“Truth so loud you can’t ignore,” Harry whispered, causing both of them to start laughing again.

“Oh, my little poet.” Louis smiled. He pulled Harry down on the bed so they were both horizontal. He covered them up and wrapped his arms around Harry. “Now. What if we got some sleep?”

 

Louis woke up the next morning to Harry landing on him with a thud. He groaned and blinked up at him “What are you doing?”

“I went home and packed all my stuff Lou. We just need to get your stuff then we can go.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “I’m not going.”

“But your dad threatened to kill us!”

“Yeah? Well maybe he’s right! What we’re doing isn’t right.” It was a total lie. But Louis had to do anything to protect Harry.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Harry frowned. Louis sighed, Harry always knew.

“Why don’t you go by yourself? It’s not logical for me to go. Not realistic.”

“What do you mean not realistic?”

“This whole thing! Us running away together! You being some big Youtuber and singer! Me being an actor. Getting married and having more kids then we can count. It’s just a dream Harry! It’s not reality.”

“Cause we’re both too young to give into forever right?” Harry asked. “It’s always too young and not realistic! Have faith Louis! Have faith in us,” He yelled.

“Shut up! You’re going to wake my dad up!” Louis frowned. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m leaving!” He said, opening the window.

“Good! Don’t come back this time.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Harry asked suddenly going from angry to sad.

“Yeah. I am. Don’t come back” Louis said. Harry jumped out the window slamming it shut “Bullshit!” he yelled. Louis sighed. Anything to keep Harry safe.

*  
Louis dad came in his room later that afternoon. 

“I’ve talked to my work” he said

“And?” Louis asked 

“I’ve got you a job at my work. Just as reception but it’s still good. You can ether work up or save for uni” 

“I guess” Louis sighed “But won’t it be weird?”

“No! It’ll be great!” His dad smiled. Louis nodded sadly and sat up 

“So when do I start?”

“Tomorrow! Get excited!”

“I’ll try”

*  
As Louis expected, Harry climbed into his room that night and got into bed with him. He was too tired to kick him out but refused to cuddle with him like he usually would. The next morning he woke up to Harry crying into his chest. “We can make this work,” he whispered. Louis just shook his head and kicked him out once he calmed down.

*

You see Harry Styles was stubborn. Louis knew that but never figured it would be to this extent. Every morning he would wake up to Harry trying to find ways to get them back together and every night would find Harry sneaking in and crying himself to sleep.

Louis was honestly worried. His dad’s threats were getting worse and he couldn’t live with himself if he ended up being the reason Harry got hurt. He had to change something. So that morning when Harry left he went to the hardware store buying a lock for his window. If Harry couldn’t get in maybe he would finally get the idea. His father helped him install the locks that afternoon which he found so ironic that he kept bursting into strange bouts of laughter. His dad thought he was sick but Louis knew he was just sleep deprived from late nights with Harry.

That night he heard Harry try to open the window. He froze and tried his best to pretend he was asleep. Harry kept trying and Louis started to get anxious that he would actually break the lock and somehow get in anyway. He waited nervously as Harry tried for at least an hour then he got up and watched as he walked away in defeat.

The next day when he got home from work he found lipstick prints all over his pillow and a busted lock on his window. He screamed out in frustration. I have to end this, he thought to himself. He stomped out the door and went directly to Harry’s house banging on the door. Harry opened it and stared at him innocently.

“We’re over Harry! You need to realize that!”

“I’m not giving up on us just cause you’re scared! I love you!” Harry frowned, “Just stop this! We can work it out!”

“There is no working it out! I’m not scared! I’m over you! That’s it! It’s done.”

“I got a job offer Louis. From a label that wants to sign me. But I’m not taking it until you come to your senses and come with me.” Harry said calmly. Louis rolled his eyes, That had to be a lie. No one just randomly got record deals.

“So what are you waiting for? Someone else could love you more.” Louis frowned

“No one could love me more than you,. come to me when you’ve come to your senses,” Harry said as he slammed the door shut. Louis groaned and made his way back to his house. Suddenly it hit him. The only way to get Harry to move on was to make him think that he’d moved on himself.

He stayed up all night planning it. There was a girl from his work that was totally into him. He knew she would be absolutely willing to go on a spir of the moment date with him. He got up the next morning and asked her the second he got to work. It was a yes just like he expected and he worked nervously all day. Everyone at work jeered him for it, for being nervous to take out a girl for the first time; man if they only knew. When they both finally got off work he smiled at her. “Why don’t we start by going for a walk? Then I can take you to dinner?” Louis asked.

“That sounds lovely.” She smiled.

Louis honestly felt terrible for using her but he figured it was worth it in the long run. It would make everyone happy. Everyone but him and Harry. He walked the exact path he knew Harry would be walking to get home from school. When he spotted him he smiled at the girl and took her hand. He hoped she wouldn’t mention how much his palms were sweating.

He gripped her hand tight when Harry noticed them and tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes trained on this girl's face rather than on Harry’s. he regretted seeing the look on Harry’s face once he understood what was going on. “It has to be done” Louis kept repeating to himself as he walked past Harry. Anything to keep Harry safe. Even if it killed him.


	2. Fools

“I had a really good time tonight,” Danielle said turning to watch Louis as he drove them back to his place “And i don’t know if you know this.. but as of today we’ve been dating for six months! And I was thinking we could maybe make it official-”

 

“Who sings this song? I recognize this voice,” Louis said turning up the radio trying to focus more on the singer's voice. 

 

“Oh! Um.. I recognize it too!” she said trying to figure it out 

 

“You’re driving me wild, wild, wild,” came through the speakers. The song finished and the radio host came on “That was  _ Wild _ by new artist Harry Styles and you’re listening to 99.3 Triple J.”

 

Louis paled at the same time as Danielle screeched. “That’s Harry’s new song! I forgot it came out already!”

 

“Wait you know Harry?” Louis asked. He had been avoiding Harry for two years now. Harry had left for LA while Louis followed his dad’s wishes, he applied for uni and was just about to finish the second year of his teaching degree.

 

“Of course! Everyone knows him! His Youtube videos are so funny! I didn’t know he could sing this well!”

 

“Oh,” Louis said pulling up to his parking spot “Coming in?” He asked. She nodded looking at her phone.

 

“Apparently he's coming out with an EP - Oh, hi Zayn,” she said waving at him where he was sitting on the couch.

 

“Who’s coming out with an EP?” He asked.

 

“Harry Styles,” she smiled. “Do you know him?”

 

“Know him! I’m like his biggest fan!”

 

“Wait you watch his videos too? Why didn’t you tell me” Louis frowned. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. He had kept the Harry door closed for so long.

 

“You always brush me off when I bring up Youtube stuff,” Zayn said. He turned back to Danielle, “He thinks it’s lame,” Zayn said rolling his eyes, “how did you know about him anyway?” Zayn asked Louis.

 

“From you two rattling on about him! I’m getting a drink,” he sighed. He walked into the kitchen but could still hear the other two going on about Harry. His bloody Harry. The Harry who was not supposed to be a part of this life. With shaky hands he poured himself a drink with a little too much alcohol. He needed it though.

 

He walked back into the living room, gulping it down.

 

“So his EP comes out in a few weeks!” Danielle smiled.

 

“What are the songs called?” Zayn asked hovering over her phone where she was googling it.

 

“Wild, Bite, Fools, Ease, The Quiet, and DKLA.” She smiled, “I wonder if he’s still going to do youtube videos or if he’s just going to focus on this now.”

 

“No way he would stop his Youtube videos! Not with his millions of fans,” Zayn said.

 

Louis choked on his drink. “Wait. Millions?” He asked, trying to catch his breath. Danelle patted his back. “Yeah Lou, he’s super famous! We should watch some of his videos!”

 

“You know what... I’m kinda tired. Maybe I should take you home.”

 

“I can take her home after,” Zayn said looking at Louis, “if you don’t mind... I’ve just never met a Harry fan in real life before.”

 

“Yeah... yeah whatever,” Louis said, getting up to go to his room. He kissed Danielle’s cheek and then walked to his room.

 

“Goodnight!” They both said.

 

But Louis couldn’t sleep. The two of them kept playing “Wild” over and over again at full volume. He didn’t think it was going to end. He had heard it enough times to know it was about him. He even remembered the day Harry had said some of those words to him. When they were happy. When he hadn’t fucked everything up. He put in his own headphones to try and drown out the music and hoped, as he drifted to sleep, that it was the only song about him on the EP.

 

*

 

Louis had lost track of time honestly. It was exam week and most of his time was spent studying or going out to the bar with Danielle and Zayn to let off some steam. He had almost forgotten about Harry. Almost.

 

“ZAYN I GOT IT!” Danielle yelled, running into the flat. “Oh, hi Lou,” she said pecking his lips. 

“Got what?” He tried to ask but Zayn came running out of his room.

 

“You got his EP?” He asked, taking it from her hands. Louis looked over and saw Harry drawn on the cover with petals over his face. 

 

“Are you guys still on this Harry styles shit? Aren’t we a little too old to be fangirling?”

 

“Says the one with the David Beckham poster on his wall.” 

 

“Oi!”

 

“Come on let's just play it!” Danielle smiled. “I’m so excited! Should we set a mood?”

 

“Is that even a question?”

 

“Should we do the Harry Styles™ mood?” She asked.

 

“I'll get the candles!” Zayn said running to his room. 

 

Louis came back into the living room half an hour later to see Danielle and Zayn sitting on the floor with candles all around them.

 

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Louis groaned walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Shush Lou! We’re trying to listen,” Danielle frowned. 

He had a few drinks and brought some back for the others. They all ended up on the floor listening to the EP on repeat. Louis was thankfully drunk enough not to catch whole songs but he did catch bits.

 

“Why does he think only fools fall for you?” he asked.

 

“Well apparently he wrote most of this EP about his dickhead ex,” Danielle said.

 

“Most of it? Good bloody God,” Louis mumbled.

 

“I wonder who it was. Must of been really bad if this many songs came out about them,” Zayn said.

 

“Wait now! How do we know this dude was an ass! Maybe Harry was the ass. His parter sounds like a good person!”

 

“Nope. Harry specify said he wrote this about his dickhead ex to vent.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

The next morning Louis woke up with a pounding headache, and if he was honest, a lot of heartache. He had hoped that he could have just moved on two years ago. He had chosen his life, he went to uni close to home, gotten a girlfriend, (well, kind of), and his life was really on track. But then of course Harry just had to jump in. Jump in right when he was trying to ignore him.

 

He sat up and grabbed his laptop already knowing he was going to regret his decisions. But he had to know. He didn’t remember the lyrics fully last night and he had to know what Harry had said about him. Just one he thought to himself. I’ll just listen to one then i'll leave it. I won’t have to deal with this ever again.

 

He typed Harry Styles lyric video into Youtube and clicked the first one that came up. “Fools.” He kinda remembered that one from last night.

 

He listened to the first few lines, agreeing with them somewhat. He only stopped when he heard the chorus.

_ I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes _

_ I see a little house on a hill and children's names _

_ I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray _

 

And that was what he had told Louis. He had wanted that for both of them.

 

 _But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

**“** No! No it wasn’t your mistake! It was mine! I fucked up! Not you! It was me!” Louis frowned. He slammed the laptop shut and wiped tears from his eyes that he hadn’t noticed formed. He already knew the next part. Only fools fell for him. And it was true. 

 

Louis was a fool to think he would be able to listen to one song and escape Harry. He had actually become a huge thing, in Perth at least. He was on the radio all the time and nobody could stop talking about him. He had done a pretty good job of avoiding it, but today he couldn’t. He was at work serving someone their coffee when it came on the radio. Normally he would be able to run to the back and switch the station but today he was working with a girl who was apparently another huge Harry fan and unfortunately she turned it up. It was one he hadn’t fully heard before. The announcer had called it DKLA. He tried his best to ignore it and keep working but who was he kidding? He always got wrapped in Harry’s voice.

 

_ So what do I do now? _

_ I don't keep love around _

_ What do I do now? _

_ I don't keep love around _

_ What do I do now? _

_ I don't keep love around, love around _

_ Love around, love around _

 

Louis’ heart sank. He hoped this was just the type of songwriting Harry was into or just that the lyrics fit and not that Harry thought it was his fault. He would feel terrible if Harry thought he had done something wrong.

 

“What’s wrong Louis?” His co-worker asked. 

 

“Nothing,” he sighed “Just dazed.”

 

“Well you better perk up. Looks like a rush coming, we need you behind counter.”

 

“Yeah okay,” he sighed.

 

_ 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder' _

_ Said by someone stronger than me _

_ So what do I do now? _

_ Do now? _

 

He got behind the counter as the song finished. Same Harry. He thought to himself. But there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Listening to a few lyrics turned really into a binge for Louis after that. He felt like he had Harry’s EP on all the time, just analyzing the lyrics whenever he had a free moment. His classes even started suffering as he cared more about what  _ the quiet  _ meant exactly in their relationship. He figured that it was Harry saying he would have rather gotten beat up then have had to stay in the closet, but who could he tell? Lyrics meant different things to  different people. One night, he even pulled out his old songwriting notebook and started writing just to vent. To try and see if the way Harry had  gotten over their relationship would work for him. It didn’t but he had gotten some pretty good songs from it.

 

Danielle came over holding her hands behind her back one night.

 

“Guess what I got!” She smiled.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

“Harry Styles tickets!” She screamed. Louis looked at her with wide eyes and Zayn jumped up and hugged her.

 

“At least pretend to be excited Lou,” She sighed.

 

“Pretend?” Zayn laughed, “he’s got Harry’s EP playing more than I do.”

 

“You do?” Danielle gasped, moving to pull Louis into their excited hug.

 

“I knew it! A secret Harry Styles fan! I love it.” She smiled.

 

“Where are we sitting?” Zayn asked moving to grab the ticket from her.

 

“Front row baby!” She yelled and both of them started screaming and hugging again. Louis gulped. Listening to Harry’s songs was bad enough but seeing him live, hee didn’t think he could do that.

 

“Come on Lou don’t be embarrassed,” she said, “it’s okay to have a fangirl moment.”

 

“I’m not embarrassed,” he mumbled. Both Zayn and Danielle stopped.

 

“What's wrong?” Zayn asked, “you play his music all the time. You don’t have to hide it.”

 

“I’m not hiding anything,” Louis frowned.

 

“Then why are you so upset about front row tickets to someone you obviously like?”

 

Louis teared up and words started slipping out “Love! It’s cause I’m completely in love with him and I can’t get over that!”

 

Danielle moved to hug him and rub his back “Awe it’s okay Lou, we all love him. It’s okay to be emotional about it, we get it.” she whispered. Louis shook his head. They would never get it.

 

He had avoided listening to Bite, figuring it would be around one of their more intimate moments he didn’t want to relive, but after a Google search he found it was on the setlist, and he would much rather hear it by himself first then live, with Harry standing right there.

 

_ Kiss me on the mouth and set me free _

_ Sing me like a choir _

_ I can be the subject of your dreams _

_ Your sickening desire _

_ Don't you want to see a man up close? _

_ A phoenix in the fire _

 

_ So kiss me on the mouth and set me free _

_ But please don't bite _

 

The lyrics poured out of his speakers and Louis sighed sitting back in his chair. He wasn’t ashamed when he started to get a little turned on thinking about all the times he and Harry had shared. The weird part was he remembered Harry liked when he left little love bites.

 

Zayn walked into his room and Louis quickly covered himself with a pillow.

 

“Bite? I love this one. Did you see what it's about?” He asked.

 

“His ex, right?”

 

“No,” Zayn laughed, “his first experience at a gay club.” He smiled, “Brings me back to memories of mine.”

 

“Wait what?” Louis frowned, “You said the whole EP was about his ex!”

 

“I said almost!”

 

“He’s out?” He asked with wide eyes.

 

“Ugh yeah. Don’t you read anything online about him?”

 

“No!”

 

“Well you should!” Zayn laughed.

 

“Who the fuck was he in a gay club with?”

 

“I don’t know! Probably just some stranger.”

 

“You think Harry would just make out with some stranger?!”

 

“He’s a popstar! It’s what they do! Why are you getting so worked up about?”

 

“I just don’t think he would hook up with a stranger.” Louis said trying to hold back. The thought of Harry with someone else made him want to throw up.

 

“Whatever Lou,” Zayn said patting his head, “I’ll be in my room if you need a shoulder to cry on. And don’t worry, anyone can get upset when their celeb crush is with someone else. I do with Liam all the time.” He said.

 

“Liam who- Just get out!” He sighed. He got in bed and hid under the covers. He wasn’t upset. Zayn could shove it.

 

The songs were even more painful live. Louis should have thought of that before he agreed to come with Danielle. She was dancing around as Harry sang but Louis could only just watch in amazement at what Harry had become. He was no longer the pudgy little 16 year old Louis had fallen in love with. No, now he was tall and lean. He had long hair and clothes that were probably worth more than Louis’ flat. Everything he wanted really. Everything Louis couldn’t give him.

 

When they finally made eye contact Louis’ heart jumped out of his chest. He wanted to run away as fast as possible but he couldn’t get his body to move. Harry stumbled over a few words but finished the song walking over to the other side of the stage, completely ignoring Louis. And that was- well, Louis didn’t really know what he expected to happen. His thoughts were cut off by Harry walking to their side of the audience again, basically staring right at Louis.

“This is a song off my new album,  _ Blue Neighbourhood _ , this is the first time I’m playing it and it’s very dear to my heart.” He paused and nodded to himself a bit. He was still completely staring at Louis. “This song is for anyone who’s been told they’re too young to fall in love. It was written with someone in mind actually. They know who they are. Anyway, this is Youth.”  Then the music started playing.

Louis paled and Danielle grabbed his arm, looking around “Do you think his ex is here? I’m sure you’ve met him before! This whole album is basically about him!” She said excitedly. Louis shook his head “Why would his Ex come to see him live? How stupid would that be.” he said, shoving her off slightly.

 

The song started with a bunch of “what if’s” that he had heard before from Harry. “What if’s” that both he and Harry knew weren't possible for them. The song was stupid, Louis thought, that is until it hit the chorus.

_ My youth, my youth is yours _

_ Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls _

_ My youth, my youth is yours _

_ Runaway now and forevermore _

_ My youth, my youth is yours _

_ A truth so loud you can't ignore _

_ My youth, my youth, my youth _

_ My youth is yours _

And the night that this whole song must of come from hit Louis like a train. He remembered how scared they had been that day. How he had promised he’d never give up on Harry. How he had done just that with the girl standing next to him. Louis felt nauseous. He had to get out as fast as possible. He pushed through the cheering crowd. All of them unknowingly cheering for his failed love life. Cheering for the biggest mistake he’d ever made.

The cold air outside did wonders for helping him breath again. He sat on the curb lighting a cigarette. A habit he picked up that he knew Harry would hate. It shouldn’t even matter anymore he thought to himself, Harry was gone, out of his life for good. No matter how many cruel ways he kept creeping his way back into Louis’ thoughts. Louis sighed blowing out a big puff of smoke as he saw Danielle making her over to him from the door.

“Is everything okay? You ran out of there so fast I couldn’t keep up.”

“Yeah fine. Just felt a bit sick.” It wasn’t totally a lie. 

 

“Yeah I got a bit overwhelmed too.” Danielle said.

 

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked.

 

“He’s inside still. Harry just left and he’s waiting for the encore.”

 

“Why don’t you go then. I don’t want you to miss it.”

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, “Why don’t you come along, I’m sure you don’t want to miss it.”

 

“No I’m okay, I think I’ve had enough, but I’ll still meet you guys at the diner? I’m starved.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” She smiled. “Save us a seat,” she said as she ran back to the venue.

 

Louis sighed to himself and tried to take in everything that had happened. He had felt like the songs had taught him something; Had brought things to light that he had planned to store away. Locked away in a place never to be touched again. But instead they taught him to be more open with himself, maybe not so much with others but that could come with time. 

 

One thing he wished they could have taught him was not to be such a coward anymore. He was a coward when it came to being honest with his dad, and with his friends, and he was being a coward right now. If he wasn’t such a coward he could have stormed backstage and won Harry back. But instead he put out his cigarette and walked towards the diner to get seats for his best friend and girlfriend.

 

They were great. But they would never be the magic that was Harry.

They both got to the diner and slid into the booth with him about half hour later.

 

“That was quicker than expected. Not much of an encore?” Louis asked.

 

“None at all actually,” Zayn said, “he never came back out. Some guy just came out and announced that the show was over.”

 

“Weird.”

 

“Yeah I wonder if we can find anything online.” Zayn said

 

“Yeah.. but first I want to see what pictures you got!” Danielle said grabbing at his phone. 

 

Louis shook his head laughing as the two of them kept looking at pictures and screaming whenever it was a really good one. The old woman behind the counter gave them a glare but Zayn flipped her off.

 

“I am so using that one for my blog!” Danielle said looking at one of the pictures she got. She opened it up on her phone.

 

“I wonder when his album is coming out?”

 

“Shit, yeah, he’s coming out with more.” Louis sighed.

 

“Why do you seem so sad about that?”

 

“I’m not.. Just forgot.” Louis said trying to keep his cool.

 

“Oh,” Zayn frowned looking at his phone.

 

“What? Did you find the tracklist?” Louis asked.

 

“No. This.” Zayn frowned showing a sneaky picture a fan had gotten backstage. Harry looked completely wrecked. His eyes were red and he had tears down his cheeks. It looked like someone backstage was trying to console him but it didn’t help. Harry looked broken.

 

“Apparently something upset him. That’s why he couldn’t come back for the encore.” Zayn said

 

“Awe poor thing,” Danielle frowned, “I’m glad they didn’t send him out like that, and at least we got a new song! We should tweet him nice things.”

 

“Yeah! That would be nice! Maybe we could start a fan project or something.” Zayn said.

 

“What do you think Lou?” He asked. Louis didn’t respond. He just sat frozen staring at the picture. He did that. He hurt Harry that badly.

 

“Lou? Are you okay?” Danielle asked.

 

“I've got to go.” Louis mumbled.

 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” she asked.

 

“Just still feel sick.” he said, leaving the diner. Zayn and Danielle watched him wearily.

 

Once he was out of sight, Louis started to run. He ran as fast as he could doing anything he could to get to Harry. He had to get to him before he left the stadium. Had to do something to win him back. Had to stop being a coward. So he ran as fast as he possibly could to get to the stadium. He made it to a back entrance and managed to sneak in. Harry really needed better security.

 

He walked down an empty hallway thinking he had missed him when he heard a voice.

 

Harry was sniffling his his bodyguard was rubbing his back. “Are you sure?” He asked Harry.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m okay now.” Harry mumbled.

 

Louis froze in his spot. This was it. He was about to get his boy back and run away with him just like he wanted.

 

_ But _

 

He had already hurt harry enough, really. And he knew himself. Knew he would hurt Harry like this in the future. And he couldn’t do that to Harry, he deserved better. So when Harry walked down the hall with his bodyguard, Louis ducked into a supply closet and let him go. He promised himself he would never hurt Harry like that again. 

 

“So what happened?” Danielle asked Zayn as they looked into Louis’ room.

 

“I don’t know. He came home at like 4 am and just started writing in that book. I asked him what he was doing and he never responded. I asked if he was okay and he just grunted.”

 

“Has he eaten anything?” She asked.

 

“I gave him a cup of tea and he had that.”

 

“Let me try.” she said. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Lou.. what are you doing? You’re missing class.”

 

“Screw class.” he mumbled and kept writing.

 

“What are you writing?” She asked trying to grab the book from him.

 

“No!” he yelled pulling it away from her.

 

“Louis! What is up with you!”

 

“Just leave me alone!” he yelled. Danielle backed off. Zayn shook his head “Come on Dannie. Let's leave Grumpy be,” he sighed. She left Louis’ room and closed the door behind her.

 

Louis came out hours later “I’m sorry” he sighed looking at them. They both looked up and Zayn pat the spot between them. Louis nervously walked over and sat between them.

 

“What was that?” Zayn asked.

 

“Ugh.. Bad weed” Louis lied. 

 

“Really? How?” Zayn asked. Louis was hoping they wouldn’t ask more. He couldn’t exactly explain that he broke the love of his life’s heart and in turn, his own, all over again. He just needed time to try and write everything out. He had somehow filled an entire book with songs without even realizing it.

 

“I was just..ugh so overwhelmed yesterday and I needed to relax, I knew we had none at home so i found some. I should have known not to buy from a stranger.”

 

Zayn put an arm around him, “That's fine. Wish you’d’ve just told us.”

 

“Yeah me too.” he sighed.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Danielle asked. “Harry’s apparently filming videos and we were going to see if we could see anything.”

 

“Naw i’m still really tired. Maybe you should just go.”

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked.

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Just gotta sleep I think, then I’ll be all back to normal. You two have fun. Maybe you can be extras or something.”

*

 

“The video’s are already out?” Louis asked looking at Zayn with wide eyes, “you didn’t tell me they’d be out so quick!” he said, franticly pulling out his laptop.

“You are so obsessed with him,” Zayn laughed as Louis turned on the Wild video.

“Leave me alone Zayn!” He said turning the volume up. Zayn sighed and left the room going to the kitchen to grab a snack. Louis stared at the screen intently paying close attention to the video and wait a second- that was – that was his bedroom. He frowned. That was his bedroom! How had Harry gotten a set of his bedroom! And Stan! That boy in his bedroom with harry was Stan.

He paused the video and whipped out his phone calling a number he hadn’t called in months.

“Louis?”

“What the fuck Stan!”

“Well hello to you too,” Stan laughed “Whats up?”

“When did you do a video with Harry? How? Why?”

Stan laughed on the other end of the line only making Louis more frustrated, “He needed someone last minute and I needed a job. Why do you care?

“Didn’t you notice anything?” Louis asked flabbergasted. Stan definitely knew what Louis’ bedroom looked like.

 

“It's my fucking bedroom!” he yelled into the phone. Zayn dropped his cup from where he was standing in the doorway.

“Well I guess it could be? I don’t remember much. Only that kissing him was weird.”

“You kissed him?” Louis yelled, then he hung up almost breaking it from how tight he was gripping it.

Louis swore he was seeing red. He slammed his computer shut not wanting to see stan kissing Harry. He turned in his chair to see Zayn still staring at him in shock

“You know Harry?” he asked.

“Yes I know Harry! we were best friends since we were kids then we were-“ he paused stopping himself from saying in love “We got in a fight and now he's everywhere!” he yelled. Zayn smiled and sat beside him letting the room go quiet. He looked at Louis after a few minutes letting him slightly calm down.

“So… what was he like?” Zayn asked and Louis got furious again.

“What was he like?! What was he like? I’m going absolutely insane and all you can ask me is what was Harry like! Ugh!” he yelled, jumping up from the couch.

“It’s a decent question!” Zayn said, getting up and following him.

 

“No it’s not! It’s the stupidest question I’ve ever heard! What was he like” Louis grumbled to himself.

“Fuck off Zayn. I’m not talking to you ever again” Louis said slamming his door dramatically

“This isn’t over!” Zayn yelled through the door, angrily. 

 

“Yes it is!” Louis yelled.

It wasn’t over. The next morning Louis woke up to Zayn and Danielle sitting at the table waiting for him to get up. He took his time sitting down and finally looked at him. The was a moment of silence before Danielle spoke.

“So what was he like?” she asked. Louis groaned and rest his head on the table.

“You told her?” he asked Zayn.

“Of course,” he smiled, “I had to have someone on my side! How could you not tell us before!”

“Seriously Louis! You know Zayn and I are like his biggest fans and you don’t tell us you were best friends? Rude.” she said. Louis shook his head, he could not believe this was happening.

“Do you think we could meet him at his next show?” They both asked at the same time.

“No.” Louis said, still refusing to look at them.

“Why not!” Danielle frowned.

“We’re not speaking anymore.”

“Oh,” She frowned, “can you tell us more?” She asked hopefully.

“No” Louis sighed. He was not bringing them into that aspect of his life. Definitely

not.

“I’m going to school now. Please don’t ask me any more questions when I get home. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine.” They both sighed, Louis got up and grabbed his bag.

“I mean it! No more questions!”

“Yeah we get it! Go!” Danielle sighed.

*

“But wait you said you were in love with him! How could you be in love with someone you knew before?” Danielle asked the second he got back from class.

 

“I said no more questions!” He sighed.

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make sense!” she said.

 

“It was years ago. And now i’m just a fangirl or whatever you call it,”

 

“Bullshit!” she said “I know you, Tomlinson! I know you're hiding something.”

 

“I told you! No more questions! I don’t want to talk about it!”

 

“Stop lying to me for once!” She yelled.

 

“Fine! My dad was a drunk and drove Harry off. Happy?” He asked. It wasn’t all a lie.

 

“Oh.” She frowned.

 

“Yeah, ‘oh!’ Stop sticking your nose into my business,” He said going to his room and slamming the door.

 

“You’re going to drive me away if you keep acting like this.” she said quietly.

 

*

_ This was it, _ Louis thought. The song that Harry wrote about their break up. He wasn’t completely sure at first but when he started talking about the lock on his window he knew and he felt like he had traveled back in time to when it happened.

 

_ Yeah, when you found a beginning _

_ That this wasn't ever ending _

_ Shouldn't stay too long _

_ 'Cause we're both too young to give into forever _

 

He remembered taking that girl for dinner, he didn’t even remember her name. When he got home he had completely changed his mind. He couldn’t live without Harry. What was he thinking? He and Harry were forever. He had stayed up the whole night planning what he would say. All the apologies and make up kisses he would give him.

 

_ So what are you waiting for _

_ 'Cause someone could love you more _

_ I'm just a lost boy, lost boy _

He woke up early enough to get to Harry before he could leave for school and even showed up with a packed suitcase to show how serious he was. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see Anne and not Harry frantically running around trying to get ready for school. He had smiled at Anne and asked to speak to Harry when he had heard the words that haunted him to this day

“He’s not home. He flew to LA to sign with a label! Isn’t it great?” She had asked. And no it wasn’t great. It was terrible. How could Louis get to Harry if he was in LA. He had tried to call Harry over 100 times before he realized his number was blocked. Then he tried to count up all his money to get the next flight out but none of it was enough. He was never good enough. 

*

"have you heard me on the radio did you turn it up?" played through the house 

 

"I have harry! I did turn it up" Louis cried and he took another huge swing of his beer

 

"Is this seriously what you've turned into? just drunkenly screaming into oblivion" Zayn asked taking the bottle from louis' hand 

 

"It is" Louis whined trying to get the bottle back. Ever since he heard lost boy earlier that afternoon he had just been drinking and listening to Harry’s album on repeat. It was like listening to to final song was the final straw for him. He had cracked. And Zayn could see it

“Come on lou! Look at you! You’re a mess!”

 

“I know i just love-” Harry so much “the album”

 

“I know you do! We all do! But you’ve been acting weird and obsessive! You can love something and not get like this! What would Harry think if he saw you like this!”

 

“He wouldn’t be happy” Louis grumbled

 

“Exactly! So pick yourself up and clean up!”

 

“Fine” Louis sighed

 

*

 

“What the hell are you two on about?” Louis asked. Danielle and Zayn were in a very LOUD heated discussion too early in the morning.

 

“Harry just posted a boyfriend tag with Liam!” Danielle said. “And just ‘cause Zayn loves Liam he’s in denial that it’s legit!”

 

“They were totally faking it and you know it! You know Narry is real.”

 

“Wait who is Liam and what the fuck is a Narry?” Louis sighed. It was way too early for this.

 

“Narry is a ship for Niall and Harry,” Zayn smiled. “The ship of dreams.”

 

“Are those those idiots who think Harry and that blonde guy are together?” Louis groaned.

 

“We are not idiots! Narry is otp for life!” 

 

“No way! Lirry is otp for life!” Danielle frowned.

 

“Who are Liam and Niall?!” Louis asked.

 

“Harry’s best Youtuber friends,” Zayn said, “except for Niall cause he’s his boyfriend.”

 

Have you not seen the way Harry and Liam look at each other! And they did the boyfriend tag! It doesn’t get any realer then that!” 

 

“And it was fake as fuck!  Big ass joke! Look at the facts! Harry said the most romantic thing he had ever done was go on a midnight adventure and kiss someone in the ocean for the first time! And Niall totally has a picture of of them together at a beach at midnight.”

 

Louis’ stomach dropped. He didn’t know Harry had told anyone that. It was suppose to be their thing.

 

“Yeah! But he also said that he had love at first sight with someone who helped him move in! And who helped him move into his new place in LA? Liam!”

 

Louis teared up at that trying to blink they back. He didn’t know Harry fell in love with him then. 

 

“Yeah but he also said he like to make up cheesy lines for people he loves! He does that for Niall!”

 

And Louis’ all turned into songs He thought to himself. He couldn’t keep the tears back anymore. It was to early and these were some of his favourite memories and he just missed Harry so much…

 

“Louis? Did you hear me? I said unless you knew someone as a teen he was in love with?” Danielle asked 

 

Louis stopped and bit his lip. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. It hurt to much.

 

“Me.” he whispered.

 

“What?” Zayn asked. 

 

“Me!” Louis yelled then he started sobbing. Zayn and Danielle both jumped up at the same time pulling him into a hug.

 

“He- he-” Louis hiccoughed “He came on an adventure with me! I kissed him in the water! A- and I helped him move in when he came back to Perth! And he would make up cheesy lines for me! And I messed it up and he turned all those lines into songs and it’s been killing me! Absolutely killing me!” He sobbed.

 

“Wait.. so you’re the ex?” Danielle asked, rubbing his back.

 

“The ex you've been basing on for months? Yeah, thats me! The dickhead has been here all along!”

 

“No! No Lou.. Come sit.” she said, pulling him over to sit on the couch. Zayn grabbed some tissues and sat on his other side.

 

“Is that why you’ve been so obsessive?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.. And  that’s why he couldn't finish the concert when I went! And” Louis shook his head and kept sobbing “I didn’t have bad weed that night. I went to find him. Win him back,” he sniffled, “but I couldn’t do it! I was a coward again... And he’s all you two seem to talk about and it's like I can’t escape him!”

 

“Are you still in love with him?” Danielle asked.

 

“Yes! Yes I'm in love with him! We were supposed to be forever! And I’m the shittiest person cause I lead you on for so long.”

 

“Lou, we haven’t kissed in weeks.. I kinda knew we were just friends”

 

“Oh.” He mumbled wiping his eyes.

 

“So that's why you got so mad at our questions?” Zayn asked

 

“Yeah.. it was just such a hard part of my life, I didn’t want it coming back.”

 

“We’re sorry. We should have left it.”

 

“No, you have a right to know. I shouldn’t have kept it from you. I shouldn’t keep it from you anymore.” he sniffled. He looked between them.

 

“I met him when we were young, he was my best friend but then his dad got another job and he had to move away. He came back years later and the second i saw him, he took my breath away” Louis smiled slightly shaking his head “But my dad. He’s an alcoholic. And hes homophobic. Kept telling me i needed a girlfriend and a real career path. Harry had gotten me into songwriting. He was so determined that he was going to get us out”

 

He paused to wipe his eyes. He leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder while Danielle rubbed his knee

 

“But then my dad started figuring things out. He started getting violent. I thought it would be best if I pushed him away.. The look on his face when he realized what was happening..” Louis shook his head, a fresh new set of tears coming “He started youtube to help get us a better life and i’ve never seen one video!” 

 

“It's okay Lou.” Zayn said pulling him closer.

 

“No. It’s really not.” Louis whispered. He closed his eyes, starting to get tired. It was so emotionally draining.

 

“Just get some sleep Lou. We can talk more after.”

Louis woke up a few hours later and sat up groggily. He frowned when he realized his friends weren’t in the room with him any longer “Guys? Where are you?” He asked looking around. He got up and walked into the kitchen. “Sit.” Danielle said, pulling out a chair for him.

 

“What is this, an intervention?” He asked looking between the two of them.

 

“Kind of the opposite actually.” Zayn said, pulling out a giant piece of paper that read “The Get Lou Back With Harry Plan.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Louis said moving to get up, “I’m going back to bed.”

 

“No you’re not!” Danielle said pushing him back in his chair. “You’re obviously not even close to being over Harry. And he doesn’t seem to be over you at all either from what we can see.” She said.

 

“Now, we did some research while you were asleep. First we needed to figure out where Harry was, and thanks to stalker update accounts we know he’s currently in Toronto about to film some promo, but after that he is flying to LA to finish off his tour” She said “But after important shows he usually goes to some sort of after party, and using the same update accounts I think we can track him down.” 

 

“It’s really weird you’re able to find all this.”

 

“Do you want him back or not?”

 

“... Yeah.”

 

“Then shut up.”

 

“But still! You found out he was in LA! How am i going to get there!” 

 

“Your school money your dad sends.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on Lou! You haven't gone to class in weeks! You spend all your time writing, what harm is it?”

 

“You’re right.” He sighed, “So how will I reach you guys on this update info.”

 

“You won’t have to reach us cause we’re going with you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You think we would actually miss out on you getting back with the love of your life?” Danielle asked. “Plus, we get to go to another concert. Who would pass that up?”

 

“Okay.. fine, this sounds good. I’ll try anything.”

 

“Great! So we’ll book the flights and hotels and be there by the end of the week! Everything is set!”

 

“Well.. I just have to do one more thing first actually.”

 

*

 

Louis walked up to the all too familiar porch at his parents place. There were still beer bottles near the rotting  front step. He knocked on the door then walked in “mum?” He called looking around.

 

“Boo?” she asked coming out of the kitchen. She smiled and ran up to hug him. “Oh! What a surprise! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home! I would have tidied up a bit.”

 

“It was kind of a last minute decision.” he said. “Is dad home? Can we talk?”

 

“Actually That’s been something I wanted to talk to you about.” She said leading him to the kitchen. They both sat at the table and Jay put out a few cookies for them. 

 

“What’s going on with dad?” He asked.

 

“I left him.” Jay said grabbing Louis’ hand.

 

“You did?” Louis gasped.

 

“Yeah.. a few weeks ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” She sighed 

 

“It’s... okay. Good actually. Is he going to get help with the drinking?”

 

“Probably not. That’s why I left him.” She said. “That.. and the way he treated you. I don’t know why I didn’t do it sooner.” She frowned.

 

“It’s okay. That’s kinda why I’m here, actually.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I need to tell you something.” he said. He tensed and bit his lip. 

 

“You can tell me anything Lou, don’t be nervous.”

 

“Okay. Well, you remember Harry right?”

 

“Obviously.” She smiled.

 

“Well… we kinda dated for a while... And... I think I’m gay? Well actually, I know I’m gay. And I was so in love with him mum but I messed it up so bad!”

 

Jay stood up and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Oh it’s okay Lou. You know I love you no matter what... Nothing could ever change that.” She whispered and Louis started to tear up. He knew his mum loved him, but to know she loved all of him... Well-

 

“What happened with you and Harry?” She asked.

 

“I pushed him away,” Louis sniffled, “I was scared.”

 

“Because of dad.”

 

“Yeah,” He sniffled, “and I’m scared I’ve messed it up for good.”

 

“I don’t think so honey, I know that boy and I could tell he loved you a whole lot. I don’t think anything you could have done could stop that.”

 

“You think?” Louis asked, wiping his eyes.

 

“I know.” She smiled.

 

“Well that kinda what I wanted to come tell you, I’m going to LA to try and win him back.” He smiled, “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

 

“I think that’s a great Idea.” she smiled, pecking his cheek. He smiled too.

 

He stayed with her at home for a couple of days to help around the house. When he told his sisters what he was doing they all supported him just as much as their mum. Especially Lottie, who claimed to have known from the beginning.

 

When it was time for him to go he gave all his family and hug and kiss.  Louis’ mum held on a little longer than everyone else and whispered in his ear:

 

“Go get him, Boo.”   


	3. Talk me Down

_ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Angeles international airport. Local time is 10:00 am and the temperature is 77 degrees _

 

_ For your safety and comfort please remain seated and keep your seatbelt fastened until the captain turns off the… _

 

Louis tuned out the flight attendant and looked out his window. It had been a long flight of him just going over what he thought could happen when he finally saw Harry. He had at least been smart enough to snag Harry's address from Anne before he left but he still felt so unprepared. He still couldn’t believe he was looking out at Los Angeles at this moment, but it was worth it. Harry was worth it. Zayn and Danielle finally woke up when they were able to deboard the plane. 

 

They walked towards the door trying to find where they were suppose to be. LAX was so big and confusing. Louis and zayn were fighting on if this was the right spot when 

 

“I ordered an Uber.” Danielle said, interrupting the boys.

 

“But I didn’t even give you the address yet!” Louis frowned.

 

“I ordered it to our hotel, figured you’d want to freshen up a bit? You kinda stink honestly.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“Just saying.” she shrugged. “But that's our guy there,” she said walking towards the black SUV that pulled up.

 

The man smiled at them “For Danielle?” He asked and they all nodded. He helped them get all their luggage in the back. “Dibs on the front seat!” Danielle said, rushing past Louis. Louis got in the back and tapped his foot nervously.

 

“So what brings you to LA?” The driver asked. Zayn and Danielle obnoxiously turned to smile at Louis.

 

“Louis here is about to confess his love to someone.” Zayn smiled.

 

The man gasped. “No shit, really? Is that where I’m taking you now?” 

 

“No we’re going to freshen up first. Been a long flight” Zayn laughed.

 

“Where did you fly from?” He asked.

 

“Australia.” Louis finally said. 

 

“Thats a long way for someone! You must really love them.”

 

“I do.” Louis blushed.

 

“Then why don’t we just go now? I’ll change the route! I’d love to see this.”

 

“That could be even more romantic!” Danielle said. “Trust me! We all want to see it! That’s why we came!”

 

“No one will be seeing anything! You’ll’ be waiting in the car,” Louis huffed, “but fine. Let’s go now. I’m too nervous to fix myself up anyway.” he said. The other three in the car cheered as Louis gave the driver the new address.

 

Louis spent the whole ride looking out the window nervously while Zayn and Danielle told their driver the whole story

 

They pulled up to the house and Louis was startled to see Harry standing outside looking like he was about to go out. He stared at him in shock for a moment before Danielle turned to him “Go now or you’ll miss him!” She yelled. Louis nodded to himself and got out of the car quickly. 

 

Harry still hadn’t noticed him, so Louis coughed awkwardly. Harry looked up and they both stared at each other silently.

 

“L-Lou?” Harry stuttered out looking at him completely confused 

 

“Yeah” Louis said barely above a whisper.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked looking around. Louis walked up to him so they  weren’t so far apart.

 

“I’m here for you.” he said. “I just- I heard your album and- well I’ve never stopped thinking about you. I went back for you the day you left and you were already gone.” He frowned. “I’ve regretted it ever since Harry! You’re the love of my life. I’ve come to get you back.” he said, reaching out to grab Harry’s hand. He hadn’t planned on telling him like this but it all just came out.

 

“You came all the way here to tell me that?” Harry asked biting his lip slightly.

 

“Yes. Of course. Always.” Louis said smiling at the boy. 

 

“I- this feels like a dream.. I’d always hoped-” Harry shook his head.

 

“Not dreaming, darling.” Louis smiled, “Now.. I’d love for us to try again.. If you’ll have me?” 

 

Harry smiled shaking his head. He pulled Louis into a tight hug.

 

“I’ve missed you so much”  

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Louis said, squeezing him tight, “and trust me, I’ve changed. I’m done with all that girlfri-” he stopped when Harry pulled away from him roughly.

 

“Is this some sick joke!?” Harry yelled.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I can’t believe I almost fell for it! Almost took you back so easily!” Harry said covering his face with his hands “fuck!”

 

“What? What are you talking about Harry!?”

 

“That! That man filming this with your girlfriend! Fuck! Did you just want some footage from this or something? Some money or fame? Like you haven’t hurt me enough!”

 

Louis didn’t miss the tears threatening to fall from Harry’s eyes “No! I would ne-”

 

Harry cut him off, “I can’t believe you! It has taken me so long to get over you! And now this!” He cried.

 

“Harry! Listen to me! Please!”

 

“No! You listen to me!” Harry yelled. The tears were now freely falling down his cheeks.

 

“I hate you! And i never ever want to see you again! Got it?! Fuck you Louis Tomlinson!” he yelled. He stomped up to his car “Hope your camera got that.” He smiled sadly at Louis before getting in the car and driving off.

 

“Wait..” Louis said weakly, watching the car fly off. That’s when he lost it. He fell to his knees and cried.

 

*

 

“So what’s next?” The driver asked. Louis hadn’t said a word to them. It was their fault that Harry wouldn’t take him back. He had almost had him! Almost had him but then these fuckers had to ruin it.

 

“What do you mean what’s next? What’s next is you drop us off at our hotel. We book tickets and we fly home.” Louis scoffed.

 

“You can’t give up that easy.” Zayn frowned.

 

“Yeah I’m invested in this now, you can’t just give up!” The driver frowned,“What’s plan B?”

 

“Yeah listen to James!” Danielle said.  _ Oh so the driver had a name now. Great. _

 

Louis thought about it for a while. It was true, he couldn’t give up on Harry that easily. 

 

“Maybe I could try calling him? If I use an unknown number it won’t be blocked. Then I could explain to him that it wasn’t a joke and that you all are just freaks.”

 

“Hey!” Zayn frowned, shoving him.

 

“Take my phone. It’ll be a local call then. Won’t suspect it’s you.” James said. Passing his phone back to Louis. Louis sighed and dialed the number 

 

“Harry?” He asked into the phone “No Harry please- just wait- you don’t-” Louis sighed putting the phone down “hung up” He frowned.

 

“Plan C?” Zayn asked. Louis rolled his eyes “Just take us back to the hotel please” He told James handing back his phone

 

“We’ve only been here for an hour lou! You can’t just give up like this! This is why Harry left you to begin with! Because you gave up. Don’t make that mistake twice” Danielle huffed 

 

Louis looked at her in shock but before he said anything she put a finger on his lips “Don’t tell me it’s not true. Now, plan C? Anyone have any ideas?” She asked 

 

They all sat in the car silently thinking to themselves

 

“Wait!” Zayn said leaning forward to turn up the radio 

 

“ _ So call now for your chance to win tickets to Harry Styles show tomorrow night! Again the number is - _ ”

 

And suddenly everyone in the car had their phones out and were dialing the number to the radio station. They all waited until some screaming girl came on the station raving about how much she loved Harry. 

 

“ _ But don’t worry folks! We have one last pair of tickets we’ll be giving away tomorrow at 7am! _ ”

 

“Shit” Zayn sighed “At least we tried. May not of even gotten to talk to him anyway”

 

“And we can still try again tomorrow!” James said trying to lighten the mood. He finally pulled away from Harry’s place and started off to the hotel. 

 

“You’re still in this after this ride?” Louis asked

 

“Of course! I told you i’m invested”

  
  
  


“You’re so lucky i’m jetlagged or I would not be able to be awake right now” Zayn grumbled 

 

“It was your idea” Louis laughed “anyway. Be quiet! They’re about to announce” He said holding his phone tightly. The night before they all had drinks at the hotel going over plans of what they would do if they won tickets. Danielle had heard somewhere that fans who passed out or injured themselves during the show were taken backstage for first aid, and sometimes Harry would go meet them to make sure they were okay. So one of them would fake it to get back there and bring louis along as a helpful friend. It was a ridiculous plan but Louis was desperate.

 

“ _ We are about to give away the final 4 tickets to Harry styles sold out show tonight! _ ” The radio announcer said “ _ Call now for your chance to win! And we’ll get back to you after this song _ ”

 

Zayn, Danielle and Louis all dialed the number at the same time “It’s busy for me” Danielle sighed 

 

“Me too” Zayn and louis agreed. They kept calling seeing if they could get in but no luck. They waited for the winner to be announced expecting some random girl screaming but instead they heard a familiar voice 

 

“Oh my god! Its James!” Louis yelled. Danielle and zayn started screaming with him 

 

“It’s James! We actually did it! I actually have another chance!” Louis smiled covering his face. James called them seconds after getting off the radio and cheered with them. Once they all finally calmed down he set a time and place for them to meet up. 

  
  
  
  


“Do you think I look okay?” Louis asked zayn as they were getting ready. He had done his hair up in some cinnamon roll type thing and he was nervous about it. It wasn’t like Harry hadn’t seen him before, but he wanted to look his best.

 

“You you do, really good for once actually” Zayn joked

 

“Hey!” Louis said shoving him “I’m being serious! We only have 5 minutes before James is picking us up!”

 

“ You look fine Lou! Lets just go!” Zayn said dragging him out of the bathroom 

 

“Are you guys finally ready to go? You took longer to get ready then I did” Danielle whinned

 

“Yeah Let’s go” Louis said walking out of this hotel room. He went downstairs to see James already waiting downstairs. He smiled and hugged the man, already in a good mood from excitement

 

“How can i pay you back for this?” He asked as he pulled away

 

“Don’t worry about it! I told you! I’m invested in this! Plus I’ve just moved here so it’s nice having some friends you know?”

“Awe james!” Danielle said giving him a hug as well

 

James smiled hugging her back “Okay! Let's get going before we’re late! Do we all remember the plan?” He asked and all the others nodded  

 

“Good” He said “let’s roll”

  
  


They were about halfway through the show and not one of them mentioned the plan. James, zayn and danielle were too busy enjoying the music and Louis was too busy, well, enjoying Harry. He couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He was laughing and prancing around stage with no care in the world. A stark difference from the day before. It only took a girl passing out a few rows behind them for Louis to actually remember he wasn’t just here to stare at Harry for two hours 

 

“So which one of us is going to do it?” He asked hoping they could hear him over the music 

 

“What?” Danielle shouted back

 

“I said!” Louis yelled back but then Zayn grabbed his arm “Louis! Louis I think that’s liam! I think that’s Liam on the side of the stage!” he cried and within seconds he passed out. Well, that was easy enough. A security man came up to them and offered to escort them to the first aid room. Louis nodded and they both got zayn into a room backstage with a couch. Someone came in with some water and within a few minutes Zayn had woken up  

 

“Liam?” He mumbled and Louis laughed shaking his head 

 

“You alright mate?” He asked giving Zayn the water

 

“Yeah fine” Zayn said sitting up “Was the plan wasn’t it? Fake passing out and all that”

 

“Yeah. Fake passing out”

 

“It’s what I did” Zayn argued

 

“Sure” Louis smirked 

 

Not long after the door opened. Louis stood up expecting it to be Harry. He had sat preparing what he was going to say but 

 

“Liam?” Zayn gasped 

“Hi” Liam smiled “I think i’ve just come in the wrong room” He laughed “Is everyone alright in here? You look a bit pale mate?” He told Zayn 

 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked 

 

“Harry? I don’t know.. Why do you ask?”

 

“Doesn’t he come check on people who are hurt during the show? That’s what I heard..”

 

Liam smiled and shook his head “Must of been a rumor. Only people who come in here are security and paramedics. And me apparently, by accident”

 

“Oh” Louis frowned sitting back down 

 

“I could give him a message if you like? Get a twitter follow or something..”

 

“Could you tell him to call Louis? And that what he thinks is true.. Isn’t?

 

“Wait.. you’re louis?” Liam frowned “H’s louis?”

 

“The one and only” Louis said sadly “he talk about me? Only good things i hope..”

 

“I…”

 

“I know” Louis sighed “But i’m trying to fix this mess. I love him so much. He has to know that! You have to tell him”

 

Liam seemed to think for a moment then he sighed “I can try.. But I can’t promise anything” He said “You really hurt him. And he’s finally starting to be happy again. I don’t want to ruin that”

 

“Trust me. I’ll never hurt him again. Couldn’t possibly”

 

“Fine. It was nice meeting you Louis and..?”

 

“Zayn” Zayn squeaked. Looking like he was going to pass out again 

 

“Nice meeting you Zayn” Liam smiled. He waved them off and left the room. 

  
  


Louis helped zayn out of the room once he was finished freaking out. He smiled sadly as they met up with the other two outside the venu

 

“Any luck?” James asked 

 

“No.. well kinda. We got to meet Liam, his friend, he's going to pass on the message for us”

 

“Well that could be good” Danielle smiled 

 

“Doubt it.. But Zayn had a good time” He laughed 

 

“Yeah, I should be an actor with how good my faint was” Zayn said

 

“I’m sure” James laughed “It almost looked like it was real”

 

“I’m just that good” Zayn said and they all laughed 

 

“So whats plan D?” Danielle asked 

 

“Well.. I have an idea” james said

 

“What is it?” Louis asked

  
  
  
  


“It was hot. It was so unbelievably hot. James had found out that Harry was performing at the MTV awards and that the best dressed fan in the red carpet audience would get a picture taken on the red carpet and get to watch the awards sitting with celebrities. So that morning Louis had gone and rented a suit and queued in line for about 8 hours at this point. People were finally starting to arrive but he couldn’t get it over with quick enough. He screamed when everyone else did and got autographs of people he knew zayn and Danielle would want as they had decided to take a day off.  

 

He hadn’t seen Harry yet but he could hear people starting to mumble about the contest. He looked around and suddenly a woman was standing in front of him with a microphone 

 

“Hello! What’s your name?” She smiled 

 

“Ughh Louis”

 

“And what are you wearing Louis?”

 

“I’m not exactly sure” He said blushing. All the fans were looking at him 

 

“Well Louis, Whatever you're wearing is the best! You’ve just won the best dressed fan contest!” She smiled “Would you like to follow me and we can show everyone what you’re wearing? Then we can take you inside” She said excitedly. Louis beamed and nodded following her out of the fan area. He got his picture taken the red carpet, which was terrifying. He didn’t know how Harry did it all the time. Then the woman lead him to his seat inside

 

“Have fun!” She said then she walked off going to work on something else. Louis looked around trying to see who was sitting near him. He still couldn’t find Harry. He kept trying to look for him or someone he knew but was interrupted by the man beside him 

 

“Hey, I’m Steve” the man smiled “Is this your first time here too?” he asked

 

“Yeah.. I’m Louis” He said still a little distracted 

 

“Louis huh? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.. What do you do?” He asked 

 

“Oh.. uh.. I write songs” Louis lied. He wasn’t exactly sure why he did it but it just came out

 

“Really? Do you sing them too?”

 

“Sometimes..” Louis said thinking about his theatre classes. That counted right?

 

“Really! That's so cool! Do you have anything I can see?” He asked and Louis looked at him paralyzed 

 

“Sorry.. That’s kinda weird” Steve laughed “I just love seeing work from new artists you know?”

 

“Yeah..” louis laughed “I think I may have something on my phone? Not every good though..” he said thinking to all the sappy things he wrote about Harry on the notes of his phone. Harry wasn’t the only one who got over their breakup writing songs

 

“I’m sure they’re great! Can I see? We’ve got awhile before the show starts” he said

 

“Maybe some other time..” Louis sighed finally seeing Harry sit down. He was so far away and there was no way Louis was getting there. 

Steve nodded “Okay. i’ll take you up on that” he said. 

 

Louis nodded and sat back in his seat waiting for the show to start. I guess it was on to plan F

  
  


*

 

“Okay so onto plan L then” James said. Louis groaned “James give it a rest” He sighed

 

“Why?”

 

“Come on.. This has gone on long enough! It’s been two weeks! We’ve gone to radios and CD signings and youtube conventions and stood outside random events! We even stalked him with one of those creepy stalking accounts! I think it’s time to just give it a rest. If it’s not meant to happen it’s not meant to happen”

 

“But I think this plan could work!” James frowned 

 

“Yeah Lou come on” Zayn yawned “We only have a few more days left. May as well give it one final shot”

 

“Exactly! One final shot!” James smiled “One last bang before I lose you guys! And this one’s going to be the biggest yet! I’m calling it the new plan A”

 

“That good?” Zayn smiled 

 

“Yeah that good!” James said “Danny come in here!” 

 

Danielle walked in wearing a high class waitress uniform. Louis frowned and looked at her 

 

“What’s this about then?” Louis asked

 

“Well.. James and I got us all jobs at a sony event Harry is attending!”

 

“So the plan is?” Louis laughed “We’re all waiters and I desperately try and serve him?”

 

“Serve him your love” James joked. Louis rolled his eyes 

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But not because I think it’ll work, only because I want to see James in that outfit” He laughed.

*

 

That night everyone got ready slowly. The more time that had wore on the less excited everyone seemed. Louis figured they were all secretly giving up just like he was, but wanted to try and keep Louis’ hopes up.

 

“Ready Lou?” Zayn Called “Our car’s here!” He yelled 

 

“Be right out!” Louis yelled quickly fixing his hair. 

 

They all got in the car and were taken to the event. Once there louis got in and ditched his friends and the uniform going for a more casual suit. He walked in and started looking around for Harry, figuring it would be easier this way.

 

He wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of him, to busy looking around the crowd for Harry when bumped into someone 

 

“Oh! Sorry mate” He mumbled then looked at who he had bumped into

 

“Louis!” the man smiled

 

“Steve?” Louis asked confused “What are you doing here?”

 

“Trying to meet new artists actually” he smiled “What are you doing here”

 

“Oh the usual..” He laughed looking away

 

“You still owe me a look at those lyrics my friend!”

 

“Oh yeah, about that..”

 

“Come on! Just come sit at my table, it’ll be fun” he smiled. Danielle had walked up with horderves watching confused as Steve lead Louis away

 

“So what have you got?” he asked once they sat at the table

 

“Um..” Louis frowned pulling out his phone. He went into his notes and picked out the least cringey lyrics he could find. He passed the phone to steve nervously biting his lip as steve read them

  
  


“Ohh these are good” Steve smiled “You can feel the passion”

 

“Really?” Louis gasped 

 

“Yeah! They’re really good!” he said. 

 

“What’s really good” Someone said sitting down at the table with them. Louis looked up realizing it was Harry while Harry did the same thing. 

 

“Just this song Louis wrote! I think it could really be something”

 

“I don’t think Louis could ever be anything” Harry scuffed. He got out of his seat and stormed off towards the restrooms. 

 

“What’s his problem?” Steve frowned 

 

“I don’t know..” Louis mumbled getting up and following Harry. 

 

“Harry?” he asked as he got into the restroom 

 

“What the fuck Louis?” Harry frowned “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

 

“Trying to find you!” Louis frowned 

 

“I can see that! I’ve been seeing you everywhere! What part of leave me the fuck alone do you not understand?” Harry screamed.

 

“Harry. Please! Calm down and let me explain”

 

“No! I’m not letting you explain! You’ve been following me around trying to humiliate me! And i’m tired of it! I’m so tired of it!” He frowned. He put his face his his hands shaking his head 

 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” He asked starting to tear up “It’s hard enough!”

 

“But!”

 

“No!” harry sniffled “i’m leaving! And if I see you again at any of my events i’m calling the cops.” he said then he left the room. Louis shook his head and stormed out of the bathroom. He walked up to steve and sat back at the table

 

“You want lyrics with passion? Cause i’ve got more where that came from”

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about” Steve smiled

 

*

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually staying!” Danielle sniffled. She had been hugging Louis for the last two minutes. Louis smiled sadly 

 

“I know, But I think it’s for the best you know? At Uni I was just moping most of the time. It wasn’t good for me”

 

“I know” She sighed “I’m just going to miss you!”

 

“I’m going to miss you too” Louis said patting her back gently 

 

“This has been so fun.. I mean besides the ending but.. I’m glad we did it” She said finally pulling away 

 

“Me too” he said “And you’re leaving me in good hands” he smiled looking back at James 

 

“Very good hands! I’m going to miss you so much Jamesy!” She said going to hug him. Louis turned to look at Zayn who was standing there silently 

 

“I’m going to miss you too. Probably the most, don’t tell Danielle that though” Louis said and Zayn cracked a smiled hugging him back 

 

“Good luck buddy” he said “I think you’re going to do great, we’ll all be cheering for you back home” he said “And there’s always a room for you back home” he whispered . 

 

Louis pulled away and smiled “Thanks Zaynie”

 

“You better call! Everyday! I expect updates!” Danielle said “From you too James!”

 

“We will” James laughed   

 

Danielle looked at her watch “We really have to go or we’re going to miss our flight”

 

“Go on then” Louis smiled “love you lots. Talk soon!” 

 

“Yes!” She said giving final goodbye hugs. Zayn did the same and then they both left, leaving James and Louis standing in the airport watching them go.

 

*

 

So it’s just the boys now!” James said leading Louis up to his room 

 

“ And your wife, and kids” louis laughed 

 

“Just the boys and the fam!” James corrected himself Louis smiled rolling his eyes 

 

“Thanks so much again for letting me stay here for a while” Louis said seriously “I don’t know what I would have done”

 

“For the last time” james said “it's no problem, it’s just our attic, and we love having you around”

 

“Yeah but a real nice attic”

 

“That’s true. Still doesn’t matter” he said getting Louis’ suitcase up 

 

“I’ve got to put the kids to bed, but you’ll be good to unpack?” 

 

“Yeah perfect” louis smiled “thank you!”

 

“No problem! Good night”

 

“Night” louis said. He sat on his bed looking around. This was his new life, it was crazy and wonderful all at the same time. He started unpacking his belongings when his phone buzzed 

 

“See you in the studio tomorrow- Steve” 

 

Louis smiled and sent a thumbs up and the sunglasses emoji back. He sighed laying in his bed. This was going to be fun.

  
  


*

  
  


“So we’ll call it Just hold on?” Steve asked. They had been working on the song together for a couple months, throwing lyrics and music back and forth. It probably would have been quicker if they didn’t spend so much time fooling around jetting off to wherever steve had a show 

 

“Yeah seems most fitting” Louis said “So we’ll get some people in tomorrow to demo it?”

 

“Yes, along with you” steve smirked 

 

“Come off it” Louis laughed “You know I can’t sing that well”

 

“Bullshit! And you’re the only one who knows what it’s truly about! So you’ll have the most passion”  

 

“I guess” Louis sighed “i just don’t know if I have the confidence you know?”

 

“I get it” Steve said “But I think you’ll do really well okay?”

 

“Okay” Louis said starting to pack up his stuff from the studio. “I’ll see you tomorrow then yeah?”

 

“Yeah” Steve smiled.

 

*

 

The Demo went perfect. Well perfect till it got to the end and Louis started tearing up and had to rush to the bathroom in embarrassment. Steve had followed him and was standing outside the stall Louis was hiding in 

“Come on Lou.. tell me what’s up, I know there's something you’ve been hiding”

 

“I just may have put too much passion into the song” Louis sighed “I don’t think I’m the right person to sing it”

 

“But you were great! Everyone loved it!”

 

“Until I cried” Louis said rolling his eyes 

 

“Just means you’ve put a lot of feeling into a song” Steve said 

 

It was silent for awhile as Louis took time to collect his thoughts. Steve just waited patiently like the perfect person he was. 

 

“I didn’t come out here to be a songwriter” Louis finally said 

 

“You didn’t?” Steve frowned

 

“No. I came here to try and get my boyfriend back” he confessed 

 

“Oh” Steve hummed “And how did that go?”

 

“Well i’m single aren’t I?”

 

“True” Steve sighed “What happened?”

 

“Well he’s like mega famous now, so me and my friends kept going to all these events.. Kinda how I met you actually”

 

“What?” Steve laughed “You’re joking!”

 

“Wish I was” 

 

“Did you try calling him? Explaining yourself not at a high profile event?”

 

“Well.. I talked to him once then he got the wrong information.. Then i called him twice and gave up”

 

“Wait” Steve said starting to laugh harder “You called him twice thought oh man this isn’t working right this second then decided to stalk him”

 

“Yeah.. pretty much”

 

“Then why don’t you try calling him again! Wouldn’t hurt.” 

 

“I don’t know” louis sighed “He kinda hates me now”

 

“What about leaving him a voicemail, at least you could clear things up with him.”

 

“That's not a bad idea..”

 

“Better than stalking”

 

“True” Louis laughed.

 

*

That night Louis got comfy in his bed. He pull out his phone that now had an american number and called Harry. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. Louis sighed waiting for the beep

 

“Hey Harry.. It’s Louis.” He said then he paused “I know you said you didn’t want me to bother you anymore but I just wanted to make some things clear. When we talked awhile ago.. You just didn’t get what was going on. I guess the first thing I should say is I love you. Always have and always will and nothing is going to change that. But that girl in the car, her name is danielle by the way. She introduced me to your music. And it killed me. It killed me to know how much you were hurting. Killed me to relive everything we went through together. I had missed you but that just amplified it. So both her and my friend zayn convinced me to go after you. We all flew to LA just so I could try and get you back. It wasn’t a joke because nothing between us has ever been a joke” he sighed “This is getting really long. I guess I just wanted you to know that everything i said i was serious about. But i’m definitely going to leave you alone now. I don’t want to hurt you even more. I promise” he said then he hung up he sighed feeling a weight come off his chest. Steve was right. This was the right thing to do, if only to help get some closure.

 

*

 

The next morning Louis was rudely awaken to his phone buzzing loudly in his room. He groaned hoping it didn’t wake James up.

 

“Ello?” he mumbled groggily, he had some shred of hope that it was Harry calling him back but that all crashed when a woman picked up the phone 

 

“Hello? Am I speaking to a Louis Tomlinson?” She asked 

 

“Yes.. who is this?”

 

“This is Mary for Prizeo” She said happily “Calling to tell you that you have won!”

 

“Won what?” Louis frowned sitting up in his bed 

 

“The date with Harry styles!” She said excitedly 

 

“What?” Louis gasped “How did I?”

 

“You donated money in exchange for entries and a tee shirt? $50 to be exact”

 

“This must be some mistake.. I can’t take this prize mam. Can you give it to somebody else?” He asked 

 

“I’m sorry, we can’t do that. Things have already been arranged. Harry will be ready to meet you on Friday. All other details have been sent to your email but you hadn’t responded..”

 

“Oh.. okay” Louis frowned 

 

“So we’ll see you on friday then! Congratulations!” she said then hung up.

 

Louis shook his head then walked downstairs “James?” He yelled “James do you know anything about a-” he stopped. James was at the kitchen table wearing a Harry styles tee shirt that said Prizeo at the bottom

 

“Oh louis.. I didn’t expect you to be up yet”

 

“What did you do?” Louis frowned 

 

“What do you mean?” James asked covering his shirt slightly. He knew Harry was still a soft spot for Louis 

 

“Someone from Prizeo just called me and apparently I’ve won a date with Harry.”

 

“You actually won?!” James gasped 

 

“Yeah I actually won! What the fuck were you thinking?” he frowned 

 

“This was before! Like when we were still trying to find ways for you to see him!”

 

“What am I going to do! They say they can’t give it to someone else” Louis sighed

 

“You go…” James said carefully 

 

“And then what? He fucking yells at me again?”

 

“Possible yeah, but maybe you can explain yourself? You never know what can happen.”

 

“I guess but”

 

“No buts!” James smiled “You’re going on a date with Harry!” he said getting up and hugging Louis 

 

“Ugh! Why do I let you get me into these things”

 

“Cause you love me” James smiled.

 

*

Louis kept checking himself out on his phone camera the whole way to the date. They had sent him a Limo and he was too nervous to even enjoy it properly. What the fuck was he thinking? Harry was going to kill him the moment he got there. And if his thinking was right they’d have to both awkwardly sit through it while people from Prizeo took pictures for their website. This was a mess.

 

He stepped out of the Limo and was lead out to some nice resturant in Malibu. Cafe habana maybe? He couldn’t remember. He was sat at a two person table on the patio and looked around waiting for Harry to show up. It was nice enough, cactus on the wall, greenery all around and a roof blocking out the sun.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small gasp behind him. Right, he was facing away from the door and didn’t see Harry walk in. he turned around and looked at Harry causing him to trip and almost fall into another table

 

“Oops!” Harry mumbled.

 

“Hi” Louis whispered once Harry was back on his feet. Harry sat down at the table and looked at Louis “What are you doing here?” he frowned 

 

“I’m sorry.. My friend signed me up for this and i couldn’t back out” Louis said. Harry had a look on his face of sadness and confusion but he pulled a smile when someone came in with menus 

 

“Welcome to cafe Habana! Can i get you started on drinks?” he asked 

 

“Water please” Louis said. Harry nodded in agreement watching the waiter walk away 

 

They sat in silence looking at their menus trying for this to not be the most awkward dinner ever.

“So when do the cameras come?” Louis asked not taking his eyes off the menu. 

 

“Told them to wait till the end to not bother us”

 

“Oh” Louis said. The waiter came back with their waters and took their orders leaving them both just staring at each other silently 

 

“I got your message” Harry finally said after a while

 

“You did?” Louis said biting his lip

 

“Yeah.. I’m sorry I blew up at you..twice” he sighed  

 

“And i’m sorry I stalked you” Louis said. Harry nodded chewing on his lip nervously as well. 

 

They sat in silence again until 

 

“We were just both so young” Louis whispered

 

“What?” Harry frowned 

 

“When we- I messed everything up. We were both so young..”

 

“That was two years ago Lou..”

 

“So young” Louis said causing Harry to laugh. Louis smiled with him shaking his head 

 

“So they flew you out? How long are you here for?” Harry asked finally breaking some of the awkward tension

 

“No actually, I ended up finding someone to write songs for. And sing actually, as terrifying as that sounds” he laughed 

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Harry blurted out

 

“That singing is terrifying?”

 

“No.. that you still love me” Harry said quietly. 

 

“Of course i meant it” Louis said looking at him sadly “I’m always going to love you. Nothing stops that”

“Really?” Harry asked.

 

Louis nodded “I meant everything I said” he said grabbing Harry’s hand over the table “The second you left I regretted what i had done. Tried so hard to get here and get you back but I just couldn’t afford the ticket. Then I went off to uni and my friends finally gave me the guts to just risk it and come out here” he said sincerely. He rubbed his thumb over Harry’s hand letting him take in all the new information  

 

“I thought you didn’t care” Harry confessed 

 

“I always cared. I missed you every day” 

 

“I was ready to take you back, when you first showed up at my place”

 

“I know” louis smiled “I thought I had won the lottery” 

 

Harry shook his head finally gripping Louis’ hand back 

 

“I think i still might be ready to take you back.. If you’’l have me”

 

“You will?” Louis gasped. He had been about to take a sip of his water and instead had just let it crash down to the floor and break 

 

“Shit!” he yelled “I mean! Really?” He asked dumbfounded “you’re not jerking me around are you?”

 

“No” Harry smiled shaking his head “I mean we have a lot to work through but.. I’ve been thinking about it since you called” 

 

Louis couldn’t hold back how big of a smile he had on. He moved to sit on the same side of the table as Harry and hugged the boy as tight as he could “I love you” he whispered trying to hold back tears. 

 

“I love you too” Harry smiled. And that was it for Louis. The tears were flowing freely down his face. All the pain and hurt from the last few months gone in seconds.

 

Mary saw this all go down not understanding fully what was happening “Um Mr. Tomlinson? You’re not allowed to touch the client” She said awkwardly 

 

“Oh this is okay” Harry said starting to giggle. Louis turned toward her, his full face of tears, barely letting go of Harry “I’m just such a fan!” He sobbed. 

 

Mary looked at the to of them completely unsure of what to do “I guess.. I’ll be at my table. Call me if you need something Harry” she said walking off. 

 

Harry and Louis both burst out laughing trying their hardest to cover it up. 

 

“What do you think she’d do if i kissed you?” Louis asked once he started to calm down 

 

“Probably cry honestly. She seemed so nervous the whole way here telling me that I can leave if i’m uncomfortable”

 

“And what would you do if i kissed you?” Louis asked grabbing his hand.

 

“Probably this” Harry said kissing him. Louis was too shocked to do anything before Harry pulled away blushing “We don’t want to give Mary a panic attack now do we?

 

“Guess not..” Louis mumbled still watching Harry’s lips.

 

*

 

After a wonder lunch full of sneaky kisses and catching up Mary finally came to their table “So we want to get photos now? And interviews on how your experience went” She smiled 

 

“Sounds good to me” Louis smiled. She and her team took a few photos of them sitting at the table and one of a ‘hug goodbye’ before they pulled Louis off to the side to get an interview. Louis could barely keep a straight face saying how fantastic it went but figured people would just think it was because he just met his idol. When all was finally said and done Louis pulled Harry aside. 

 

“So.. Do you want to come home with me? I mean I have this fancy limo and everything” he said winking. Harry laughed 

 

“I’d love too” he said 

 

“Come on then! Lets not waste any more time here!” Louis said leading him to the limo. 

 

“But I like it here!” Harry frowned jokingly 

 

“Well, it was very nice. And as much as I like Mary, I’d love some alone time with you”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah” Louis smiled “So.. Our chariot awaits!” he said opening the door to the limo. Harry giggled getting inside, Louis following right after him. The driver closed the door, finally giving them some semblance of privacy. 

  
  


“So you’re okay with this?” Louis asked “For sure? Cause this is important, I don’t to rush into this just to get hurt again”

 

“I am Lou. I’m really okay with this. You’ve always been it for me, and we may have some issues to work out but we can do it together.”

 

“Good” louis smiled “I love you so much”

 

“I love you too”

 

“Now about my housemates..”

 

*

 

Louis swore he could hear James screaming from outside as they walked up to the front porch hand in hand. As much as he loved James it just wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now. Things had got a little heated in the car and he wanted to keep that going. 

 

He opened the door and James stopped what he was doing (Which seemed to be jumping up and down cheering) to look at them

 

“Hello Louis, I see you’ve brought a friend home?”

 

“Yeah.. yeah I did..” Louis said “We’re just going to go on upstairs.. And oh? Didn’t you say you were taking out the wife and kids for the evening?””

 

“Sure.. Sure i get what you’re hinting at.. We’ll get going” James said waggling his eyebrows

 

Louis laughed rolling his eyes and pulled Harry upstairs to his addick bedroom 

 

“So this is where you’re living?” Harry asked looking around 

 

“For a bit yeah, Once I get on my feet I’ll get my own place.. But I like it here” he smiled. They could hear James screaming “we did it they’re together” 

 

“And I love James too, even though he’s a bit crazy at times” Louis laughed 

 

“I honestly thought he was just trying to get footage, even after your call.. But now..” 

 

“Yeah he’s a bit of a hopeless romantic.. But a great friend”

 

“Seems like it” Harry smiled “Now where were we?” he asked grabbing Louis’ shirt

 

Louis smirked and picked him up laying him on the bed “I think we were just about here?” he said leaning down to kiss him. Harry pulled away for a moment laughing to himself “hey! Mr. Tomlinson? No touching the client” he giggled trying to pull off his best impression of the woman. 

 

“Sorry m’am.. I’m just such a fan!” Louis squealed causing both of them to lose it in a fit of giggles 

  
  


*

 

_ 2 Months later _

 

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked getting out of the car and taking Louis’ hand. Louis nodded “Very” He said. Harry squeezed his hand “It’s going to be great” He smiled.

 

They walked into the building that Louis’ song release party was being held at. Louis could see Steve already up playing some of his other songs while people started to come in. “I should go talk to him” Louis said kissing Harry’s cheek. He walked over to Steve and smiled. 

 

“Good turnout” Steve smiled 

 

“Yeah for you! This is a lot for me” Louis laughed 

 

“It’s just friends and family.. And some executives and press. No big deal” 

 

“I guess” 

 

“And it's nothing compared to the 100 thousand you’ll be performing in front of next month”

 

“Don’t remind me” He said shaking his head. “How much longer ‘till we perform?”

 

“Probably about 20 minutes” Steve said. Louis looked out at the crowd, spotting Harry with their mum’s, Danielle, Zayn and James. He was so glad the others were able to fly out. He waved Steve off and went to join them 

 

“What are we talking about?” Louis asked putting an arm around Harry

 

“Just getting to know your boyfriend” Danielle smiled. Zayn nodded along then froze. Louis looked at him funny “Everything okay?” he asked when suddenly Harry turned out of his arms. 

 

“Liam! You made it!” He smiled. Louis looked between Zayn and Liam and smirked 

 

“Hey” Liam smiled. He looked over at Zayn “Haven’t we met before?” he asked. Zayn nodded weakly 

 

“Yeah.. um.. Nice to see you again ” He smiled 

 

“I need a drink” Liam said “Want to come with?” he asked. Zayn looked at him with wide eyes and nodded, following him to the bar. 

 

Louis watched them and laughed “Oh boy, this will be interesting”

 

“Wait that’s  _ the _ Zayn?” Harry gasped “I didn’t connect it..”

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked 

 

“That time you went to my show! Liam walked in on you and Zayn! He hasn’t stopped talking about how attractive Zayn is ever since!”

 

Danielle gasped and looked between them “I think we have another couple to set-up!” She smiled 

 

“Oh god” Louis laughed 

 

Steve came up to them and smiled “You ready to go Lou? We have to be on in 5” He said 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Louis said forcing a smiled 

 

“Come on! It’ll be great! You’ll be great! I’m so excited to finally hear the song!” Harry said 

 

“Yeah yeah” Louis laughed. He kissed Harry and left with wishes of good luck from all his friends as he followed Steve to the makeshift stage. Louis got his mic on and grabbed his in-ears then he walked up with Steve.

 

Steve put his arm around Louis “Hello everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight” He said 

 

“I’m Steve, this is Louis and we’re going to play a new song for you tonight. It’s called Just Hold On, we hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing/recording it!” he said. He walked back to his station leaving Louis alone at the front. Louis looked back to Steve and nodded, letting the music start. He took a deep breath and started singing.

 

_ Wish that you could build a time machine _

_ So you could see _

_ The things no one can see _

_ Feels like you're standing on the edge _

_ Looking at the stars _

_ And wishing you were them _

 

*

Louis finished the song and beamed as everyone cheered for him. Steve came up and gave him a big hug then he got off stage hugging the first person he saw. Harry. 

 

“You were amazing!” Harry smiled “It was so good!” 

 

“Thank you” Louis said “Felt amazing”

 

“We’re going to be such a power couple!” Harry joked 

 

“Yup! Just the two of us against the world” Louis smiled 

 

All the others ran up to them giving Louis hugs and congratulating him. Louis beamed at everyone taking in all their compliments. 

 

“Now” he smiled “Let’s celebrate!” He said and everyone cheered.

 

The rest of the night consisted of drinking and dancing. Zayn ended up getting wasted and confessed his undying love for Liam. Luckily for him, Liam had had just as much to drink and they ended up snogging in the corner for the rest of the night.

 

As the night went on everyone started leaving until it was just Harry, Louis and Steve remaining. Harry and Louis were still dancing together as Steve came up to them. 

 

“I think I’m done for the night boys” He smiled 

 

“Yeah us too, gotta take this one home soon” Louis smiled. Harry leaned into him tipsily “I’m dating a rockstar” He told Steve who just started laughing

 

“You are!” he said “Happy it’s finally out?” He asked Louis 

 

“Yeah it feels amazing. I can’t believe this is all real” Louis said shaking his head 

 

“Well it is!” Steve laughed “But my car is here.. Are you good to get home?”

 

“Yeah don’t worry about us!” Louis said

 

Steve nodded and left leaving just the two of them alone 

 

“We should get going” Louis smiled “You have work tomorrow”

 

“Noo..” Harry frowned “I want to stay with you all day”

 

Louis laughed leading Harry out of the building. He got them a cab and relaxed on the way home. Harry seemed to be dozing off against him

 

“Didn’t we miss a turn?” He mumbled 

 

“Don’t worry about it” Louis smiled. Harry sat up slightly 

 

“No! Your place the other way.. What?” he asked, confused as they pulled up in front of a house covered in greenery “This isn’t James’ place”

 

“I know” Louis smiled “Surprise!”

 

“Wait you got a new place!?” Harry gasped. He was fully awake now “But I thought?”

 

“Thought what darling?”

 

“I thought that when you moved out we’d move in together.. We spend every night together anyway” he frowned 

 

“I know” Louis smiled leading him to the front door “That’s why I got a place for both of us”

 

“Really?” Harry gasped 

 

“Yup” Louis smiled “Just coming back on the promise I made you when we were kids”

Harry smiled and leaned in kissing him slowly “I love you so much” He mumbled 

 

“I love you too” Louis said “now, if we want to follow tradition I have to do this” Louis said picking Harry up bridal style. Harry laughed as Louis carried him across the threshold and went straight to the bedroom

 

“But I want to see the rest!” Harry smiled 

 

“No time for that! Mary said I have permission to touch the client tonight and I don’t want to waste any time!” 

 

“You dork!” Harry said letting out one of his honking laughs.

 

“You love me!”

 

“I do!”

 

“Forever?” Louis asked 

 

“Forever” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it! Thanks so much for reading! Find me at slowlyseducedbycurls on tumblr


End file.
